Haunted
by Manic P
Summary: [LXG] A young woman is recruited into the League, and is thrust into the adventure of a lifetime. [Finished]
1. A New Life

_Author: Manic P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Katie. Everyone else belongs to whoever they belong to. LOL_

_Notes: Okay, whoops. I uploaded the fic without adding notes or anything. I just want to say that this is post-LXG, maybe by a few months, as Allan is obviously alive, and Dorian is... not. LOL Also, it might take me awhile to write up the chapters. Alrighty... I think that's it. _****

****

**Chapter One: A New Life**

Their angry voices raised as I lay in bed, my thin blanket pulled up over my head. My throat was sore from my ragged sobs, but I had cried myself out finally. I wanted to sleep, but my body would not let me, my fear forcing me to keep my eyes open. My eight year old mind barely grasped the meaning behind the angry words being shouted below me, but I knew that they would mean only more heartache for me. I curled up onto my side, wishing my mother would appear, would tell me that she hadn't left me, and that we'd be together forever. 

" I'm not taking that... that witch!" One of my neighbors screamed, breaking into my mournful thoughts," Are you sure she has no father?" The question was a stupid one to ask, of course. Everyone in the small town in which I grew up knew that I had no father, as it was quite the scandal. My mother, ever the stubborn woman, had raised me on her own after my father left. She told me the story often, about how much she loved my father, calling him her knight in shining armor. It had been a torrid love affair, which ended in tears when he had to leave. I had always listened to the story with total interest, picturing a dashing gentleman with a kindly smile. 

When I had been born, my mother knew that there was something special about me. My eyes had the most unique colouring, a pale green with a ring of pure red in the middle. But what she had seen as a special trait, others saw as the mark of the devil. We were shunned even more than before, and I was labeled a witch child. When I went to the tiny school in the middle of town, many times I met insults and had stones thrown at me. 

I suppose in some ways their actions had some merit. I was strange, I was different. I had the amazing and frightening gift of being able to hear what people were thinking, especially if it had a strong emotion behind it, such as anger or pure love. That, coupled with the ability to move things with my mind, made me shy away from the community more than ever, for fear of hurting someone. The people around me were more than willing to avoid me. 

My mother more than made up for the hatred by showering me with love. I was her one and only child, and she loved me tenderly. She encouraged me constantly, and she taught me all she knew. But my happy home was about to be torn away from me violently one day. 

It had started as just a regular walk to the lake that was near our home. We picked wild raspberries on the way, and she had sung her favorite song for me. She never had a good voice, but her enthusiasm more than made up for her lack of talent. She would belt out the song with as much vigor as she could muster. It was on this walk that she decided to climb a large tree after spotting a bird's nest. 

When she fell, I must've fallen into a stupor, because the next thing I knew I was at home, huddled in a chair as my neighbors argued around me. As their voiced raised in volume, I scampered upstairs and hid under my mother's bed. The fighting had gone on clear until night, and it frightened me. What would happen to me now? 

When morning came, I was awakened by a curt knock at the door. Father Lewis, the town priest, walked in, his wrinkled face as solemn as ever. Behind him, old lady O'Neil glared at me, giving me a wary look as if she expected me to turn her into a toad right where she stood. Father Lewis cleared his throat and said," Get dressed young lady, and pack your things." He turned on his heel after saying this, leaving me with old lady O'Neil. She helped me dress roughly, combing my hair hard, making tears spring to my eyes. I thanked her afterwards, remembering my manners. I grabbed my traveling bag and packed all the things I could manage to fit in there, including a worn out copy of the bible which my mother always kept with her. 

Under my arm I carried my old teddy bear, aptly named Teddy. O'Neil shook her head at me and tutted," Just as immature as her mother." I glared at her, my one outburst of the evening, and she quailed, scampering towards the Father. I wanted to ask where I was going, but I knew that my questions would only be met with hostility. We waited in silence by the door of my home, and I took a few moments to look over every last detail of the house, knowing that I probably wouldn't see it ever again. 

When a carriage pulled up out front, a thin, gaunt looking woman stepped out. She had eyes as cold as the winter wind, black as coals. She wore a long purple dress, and wore a black choker around her swan-like neck. She peered down at me, and then asked Father Lewis," Is this Katie Howard?" The Father nodded and replied," Aye Madame." They exchanged a few words, and then I was ushered into the carriage. 

The woman looked me over and murmured," What a strange, maudlin girl." I gave her my very best glare as the carriage began to move and did not deign her comment with a response. She 'tsked' at me and then conversationally asked," You do know where you're headed, don't you?" I shook my head and she smiled, nothing more of a flash of teeth really. 

" You're coming to my school. St.John's Correctional School for Girls." She stressed the beginning of each word to add impact to them, and I slumped in despair, wondering why God had turned his back on me. She sighed heavily and continued," Yes, there are many girls like you at my school... homeless, unwanted. None as strange as you though. You have a peculiar air about you, girl." 

" My name is Katie." I replied softly, staring out the window as it began to rain heavily, the sky grey and dull," Katie Howard." She 'tsked' again and ordered," Sit up straight, legs crossed at the ankle. I will not have you sitting like a man." I did as she said, lifting my chin slightly at the same time. I briefly wondered how far away this school was. 

My answer came much later. It was nearly dark out by the time we reached the school. It was in the middle of London, a cold city which made me shiver as soon as I stepped out of the carriage. Though it was dark, there were many people still roaming the streets, many giving us a curious look. The school was a tall, eerie building with nasty looking gargoyles guarding the roof. The woman, who's name ended up being Madame Castille, unlocked the wrought iron gates with a large key, and ushered me inside. 

I walked inside the school, and was passed off onto a maid who lead me to my room. It was a tiny room with barely room enough to walk in. There was a small dresser, a tiny cot-like bed and a window that looked out onto the street. I unpacked my things, hiding my bible in one of my drawers, and the maid told me the schedule that I would follow day in day out. I would wake at seven, and had an hour to get ready, including making my bed and keeping my room tidy. There would be breakfast after that, and then French, History and Geography lessons, followed by lunch. Then there would be an hour's free time, followed by Mathematics, Latin and Grammar lessons. After dinner I would be given etiquette lessons, and then would be expected to listen to a passage from a classic book. On Sundays there would be church instead of French lessons. 

I stayed at that school for ten years, still an outcast with no friends. I was not allowed to attend my mother's funeral, which I highly doubt actually happened. I became a studious child, finding nothing else to do to occupy my time. As I grew older, my gifts grew too. I would hear the thoughts of everyone around me, and sometimes it became far too much, sending me into a 'fit'. Madame saw this, and made note of it for later. 

And now, here I am, nineteen years of age and preparing to leave the school. Madame has told me that I will be sent to a much different place than the school. Most of the girls, upon leaving the school, find a husband or go to a nunnery. As Madame put it, I was not suited to either of these institutions. She told me that she had contacted a special group, called the League of Gentlemen, or something to that effect. I would be well taken care of there, she told me. This was all that she mentioned. 

I pack my things for the second time in my life, a tiny smile on my lips. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and I pause to admire what I see. Vanity is one of the things frowned upon at the school, but in moments of privacy, many of the girls indulge in their personal beauty. I have grown into a tall, slender woman. I have inherited my mothers elegant hands and smooth white skin. My mother's hair had been jet black and straight though, and my hair is quite the opposite. My hair is curly and golden, reaching my backside. Currently, I have it pinned up on my head in the most elegant style I could think of with just a few tendrils hanging down on my neck. I wear a hunter green dress and a black choker around my neck, which has a gentle curve to it. 

Madame says I could easily be married, if only I my eyes were different. I happen to like my eyes, finding them my best trait. Still, I have been encouraged to wear a special pair of tinted glasses which hide them completely. I quickly finish packing at Madame's impatient call, replying," Coming Madame!" There will be no farewell party for me, but I do not mind. I am having my own celebration in my heart, where it counts the most. I will finally be able to have my own life, to carve out my own existence and identity. 

I follow Madame into the carriage and nod dutifully when she tells me to keep quiet while she speaks to the leader of this League I will be a part of. I don't really understand what the League is about, but I put my faith in fate and trust Madame's choice. When we reach a small building by a museum even deeper in downtown London, I wonder what is so special about this place. It looks just like any other building. I follow Madame out of the carriage, my bags in hand. I falter slightly when the inner voice of several people float through my head, but I continue on, pushing them out again and regaining my silence. 

When we enter the building, my entire opinion of the building changes. I feel a sense of belonging here already, even though I do not know anything about it. It feels like a real home. Madame looks around and then sniffs," Where are the servants?" I stifle a giggle, but she hears the humour in my voice as I softly say," Perhaps they have none, Madame." She 'tsks' and then strides into the hallway, motioning for me to follow. 

" Madame, perhaps we should wait-" I begin, but am cut off when she curtly snaps," Nonsense!" I nod again, but inside feel mortified at the thought of invading someone's home like this. Before we could walk any further, a dark man in a very exotic blue outfit comes towards us. His beard is black and reaches his heart, his eyes are a warm brown colour. I cannot tell the colour of his hair, due to the turban which he has perched on his head. He gives a little bow and says," Very sorry to keep you waiting. Please follow me." We walk down the hallway, and I sense the man's slight irritation at Madame, but curiosity towards me. When he glances back at Madame and I, I flash a shy smile at him. 

He takes us into a large room with a long table in the center. On the walls are row upon row of books, and my heart leaps in my chest when I see them all. I've always loved a good book, but the 'classic novels' which I was subjected to for nearly ten years were books about the virtue of a marriage, and how a woman should act. I hated them with a passion. When I see the people assembled in the room, the nervous butterflies in my stomach flutter even more. My hands tremble, and I silently thank Madame for telling me to put on my tinted glasses before coming here. I wouldn't want them to see my emotions right now. I'm scared to death. 

I size up each person in the room in turn, beginning with the man closest to me. He looks very fidgety and mousy. He has reddish hair and is very lanky. His eyes dart towards me and he offers a nervous smile, playing with a pocket watch to occupy his hands. I tilt my head to the side as I regard him, sensing something odd about him from the beginning. On the outside, he looks perfectly normal, if a little nervous. But there's a... primal force inside of him... so noticeable that I would almost say there is another person inside of him. 

I shift my eyes to the next person, and am completely surprised when I see a woman standing there. She regards me with a cold, almost clinical stare, and I have to supress a shudder when her presence becomes known to me. She too has an animal inside of her, only hers isn't anothe being. It's wrapped up tight within her, clinging to her. She's beautiful, but in a very maudlin sort of way. I move on. 

When I look at the youngest looking man in the room, he winks at me playfully, making me blush slightly. He's got scruffy blonde hair and cheery blue eyes. He's well built, and his face is very handsome. He seems very sure of himself. Next to him stands... a coat? I frown and tilt my head to the side again, openly gawking. What on earth is this, some sort of trick? My eyes widen when it moves it's arms, gesturing. It pulls something out of it's pocket, and I realize it's a paint of some sort as he starts smearing a white substance over his face, so I can see what he looks like, at least a little. When he puts on a pair of tinted glasses like mine, he smirks at me, reaching for his glass of whisky and taking a deep gulp. I try not to stare too obviously when I see the drink slide down his throat down, down into his belly. 

When my eyes land on the last man in the room, my breath catches in my throat. I immediatly recognise the older man standing before me, as I have seen his face many times before. True, he does look older than the man in the picture, but.... Oh Lord, it's him! I make myself calm down, telling myself that it's probably just a coincidence, but my mind keeps running back to the picture which I had found in my mother's bible. It looks exactly like him. On the back, my mother wrote,' _Allan Quatermain._' Perhaps she just admired him? 

" I am Madame Castille." Madame says, her voice frosty," This is my charge, Miss Katie Howard. She is now yours to deal with." I look at her with an expression that clearly displays my distaste at that introduction, but don't say anything about it. " She is a good student, if a little willful. I'm sure you will be able to explain all to her," she continues. She then turns towards me and gives me a kiss on each cheek, murmuring," Goodbye Katie, and good luck." I am slightly surprised at her sudden burst of emotion, but manage to kiss her back and whisper," Thank you for everything, Madame." For the first time since I've met her, I don't want her to leave me alone with these strangers. 

But she does, and I find myself alone for the second time in my life. The man wearing the turban speaks up, asking me to have a seat. I listen intently as he explains the purpose of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. I find his tale of their first meeting and subsequent adventure, and the result of it. He introduces each person in the room, and I shake hands with them all. The nervous, fidgety man's name is Dr.Jekyll, the woman's name is Mina Harker and the blonde man is an American named Tom Sawyer. The moving coat's name is Rodney Skinner, an invisible man, and the man wearing the turban is named Captain Nemo. 

" So tell us luv," Mr.Skinner begins, taking another gulp of his whisky," what's your 'thing'?" I smile briefly and then quietly say," My... 'thing', Mr.Skinner?" He raises an eyebrow and impatiently prompts," You know... your power!" My smile widens a little more and reach out with my mind to all of them. 

_" Ah, you mean my **gift**, Mr. Skinner."_ I whisper telepathically. I giggle a little as they all jerk, staring at me wide-eyed. I pause for a moment and then softly say," I can hear people's thoughts as well." They all blanch at this, probably worried that I might try to listen to their thoughts, and with good reason. I shake my head and softly continue," I would never listen to your thoughts, I assure you. I try my best to keep secrets a secret. Besides... I tend to... have a hard time when subjected to too many thoughts at once." 

" That is a very powerful gift to wield." Nemo says softly, leaning back in his chair. I nod and then softly say," That's not all." I raise a hand, and then coax one of the books off the shelf and into my grasp. I hold it to my chest, and wait for their comments. I smile a little when I hear Dr.Jekyll state," W-well... that must be a useful talent." I nod and reply," Yes, it has proved to be very useful at times." 

**_Don't even think about it Henry, she's not interested._**

**__**

**__**I gasp when I hear the foreign voice, and I look at Dr.Jekyll with wide eyes. He stares back at me, his face caught between a look of confusion and a look of irritation. I tilt my head again slightly and murmur," There is someone else inside of you." Jekyll pales and then stammers," H-how-." 

" He's very loud." I answer, touching my temple," He makes my head ache." Ms. Harker leans forward and demands," You can hear Mr.Hyde." I nod and say," I can." Skinner grins and pours himself another drink saying," Welcome to the team. Heh." 


	2. Fitting In

_Author: Manic P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Katie. Everyone else belongs to whoever they belong to. LOL_

_Notes: This is a rather short and slow chapter. I'm trying to establish some bonds between the characters, so bear with me. **Big hugs and thank yous to all those that reviewed the first chapter!**_

_****_

_****Settiai:__Thank you very much for the advice!_

****

**Chapter Two:** **Fitting In**

Jekyll looks pained by this point, and I silently wonder why. Could it simply be that he dislikes me? Or could it be something else entirely? After they ask me a few more questions, most of the League leaves the room to pursue more interesting endeavors on their own. I am left alone with Mr.Quartermain. With shaking hands I reach into my bag and quietly say," I was hoping that you might be able to solve a mystery for me, Mr.Quartermain." He looks surprised for a moment and then says," All right. And please, call me Allan." 

I look up to send a brief smile his way, and then continue to look through my bag for my mother's bible and the picture that she had kept hidden inside of it. When I do find it, I look up to Allan and quietly tell him," When my mother died, and I was shipped off to Madame's school, I had only a few minutes to pack. Luckily, in those few minutes, I managed to pack my mother's copy of the Bible, which she cherished. Later, I opened the book to discover a photograph." 

I unfold the well-worn photo and then slide it across the table until it rests in front of the aging adventurer. He puts on a pair of glasses and regards the photo, his expression never changing. He looks up after a moment and asks," What did you say your mother's name was?" 

" I didn't. Her name was Elizabeth Anne Howard." I reply, hoping against hope that he might know why she'd have his picture. He folds the photograph after a moment and then gives it back to me, his face blank. My heart sinks when he tells me," I don't recall her. Perhaps she was simply an admirer?" I nod, and then stand when he motions for me to follow him. I give him a grateful look when he takes my bag for me, and then walk behind him as he takes me down another hallway. He is silent as he walks, and I hope I haven't offended him in some way. 

He stops in front of a door and opens it for me, revealing a fairly large room. It has a nice, comfortable looking bed and a large dresser for my things. I smile to myself when I see that the window is at least twice as big as the window in my room at the school, and that it looks out onto a park instead of the cold hard streets. 

" It's lovely." I breathe softly, looking around with a smile on my face. Allan looks slightly surprised at this, but quickly covers it up by saying," Yes... well. Her Majesty felt these lodgings would be appropriate for us." I look at him and state," But you prefer Africa, do you not?" He gives me a wistful look and replies," Yes... I do miss Africa." We are silent for a moment, and then he clears his throat and says," Feel free to explore the grounds. As if is after dinner, I'm sure you won't see many of the others until breakfast... they tend to keep to themselves. You are free to do as you wish. If you need anything, just let me know." I nod and thank him softly, watching as he walks out the door, closing it behind him. 

I've never been in such an unstructured situation before... Usually I am told what I can and cannot do between a set time period. Now that I have freedom, I honestly don't know what to do with myself. I unpack, which doesn't take much time at all, and finally take off my glasses, setting them on the mahogany desk along the wall opposite of the bed. I look around the room, greatly pleased with what I see, and silently thank Madame for placing me here. 

Before I can even think about leaving my room there is a knock at the door. Frowning in confusion, I go to answer it, putting my glasses back on in reflex. To my surprise, Mr.Skinner and Mr.Sawyer stand in front of me, each giving me a gentle smile. 

" We thought you might like to join us in a drink." Skinner tells me, sounding a little tipsy already. I look from him to Sawyer who assures me that he'll protect me from the likes of Skinner, who retorts with a smack on the arm. I laugh softly and then agree to join them, shutting the door behind me. I follow them back into the library and as soon as I sit down a glass is pushed in front of me, filled with Scotch. I laugh again as Sawyer raises his glass and says," To the newest member of the League, who is much more extraordinary than we'd thought." 

When I take a sip of the drink I want to immediately spit it out, not liking the taste at all. But when I see both of my companions watching me intently to see if I'll actually drink it, I drink it all, choking it down my throat. It creates a delicious burn, which I decide that I like. My glass is immediately refilled by Skinner, who asks," So, tell us more about yourself." I raise an eyebrow and ask," Like what?" 

" Oh, I don't know." he says, or rather slurs," Friends. Do you have any friends... and do they look like you? Aheh." I chuckle and say," Well... I do have one friend." Sawyer raises an eyebrow and says," Just one?" I take another sip of the drink, pleased when the taste isn't so bad now. 

" Yes, Mr.Sawyer, just one." I reply, amused," I was considered a witch after all." Skinner leans forward and prompts," So? What did she look like?" I grin at him and say," _He_ has brown eyes, solid build, slightly disheveled brown hair. You may have heard of him. His name is Lemuel Gulliver." When I am met with nothing but blank looks I continue," When he was in his early twenties, he decided to explore the world, to see if he could find any unchartered islands or territories. He landed on what he thought was an undiscovered island, but it turned out to be Hawaii. In any case, when he stepped off of his boat he was most alarmed to find that everything on the island was extremely tiny, perhaps six or seven inches. He left some time later only to land on another island, this time closer to Australia. This island was the complete opposite of Hawaii, with everything huge, and the people appearing to be at least ten feet tall." 

I laugh a little, remembering the disgruntled look on Gulliver's face when he told me the last bit of his tale. I take another sip of my drink and then giggle," Turns out it wasn't the people on the islands at all. They were all normal. The one who was shrinking and growing turned out to be Gulliver." Skinner and Sawyer both burst out laughing at the story, pausing only to have another drink. 

They refill my glass again as Sawyer regales us with a story of his childhood, about how he found buried treasure, and his best friend Huck Finn. By the end of it, I suspect he's more than a little drunk, and I know that I myself am well on my way to being drunk as well. Skinner seems to be amused by it all and continues filling our glasses. 

I find myself really enjoying Sawyer, or Tom as he's told me to call him. We're the closest in age in the entire League, I've been told, and so it's logical to feel closer to him. His cheery optimistic disposition immediately makes me feel welcome and wanted. Skinner is the funniest man I have ever met in my life. He is unscrupulous and he doesn't care. Madame would have a fit if she knew I was consorting with a man such as him. I tell him this and he nearly falls over as he laughs, clutching his stomach. 

It is at this moment that I hear the faint whisperings of an argument in my head. As Tom and Skinner continue to laugh, I pause and focus on the argument, curious as to what's going on. I immediately recognize the voice of Dr.Jekyll and the equally memorable roughness of Mr.Hyde. 

**_You see Henry. She's ignoring you, just like they always do. When are you going to learn Henry?_**

**__**

**_Shut up. Just shut up!_**

**__**

**_Let me out Henry. I'll make them listen, I'll make them pay attention. _**

**__**

**_No... I won't.... I won't, damn you!_**

**__**

**__**There is silence in the room now, as my companions have sensed that I am no longer paying attention. I search the room carefully, looking for the shy and mousy doctor, but can find no trace of him. 

" What is it?" Skinner asks, his voice actually serious sounding. I look at him and force a smile, murmuring," Nothing I just thought.... Never mind." He breathes a sigh of relief, as if he had expected me to tell him something awful. Sawyer takes another sip of his drink, staring at a spot on the floor intently, appearing to be lost in thought. The argument seems to have ceased, and I relax a little in my chair, glad. Whenever I hear Mr.Hyde's voice it sends shivers down my spine. 

" Tell me about Mr.Quatermain." I say impulsively, startling Tom out of his thoughts. He sighs heavily and says," There's something you need to understand about Allan. He doesn't like getting to close to others, because he's lost so many people that were close to him in his life. When he died-" 

" Wait a minute," I say, my eyes wide," he _died_?" Tom nods and tells me about how on their first adventure against Professor Moriarty, the famous adventurer had been killed. They had taken the body back to Africa, to lay him to rest next to his son. However, thanks to an old promise made to Quatermaine, a witch doctor revived him. 

" But not everything was all right with Allan." Tom says, his voice taking on a rather sad note," He had been ripped away from his family yet again, and brought back to the mortal plane. He was angry, and I can't really say I blame him. It took him a long time to work through the pain and then come to rejoin us. Even now, he's not completely the same." Skinner shakes his head as if disagreeing with the entire situation, and gulps down another drink. 

" I can't imagine what he must go through every day." I whisper, half to myself. Sawyer makes a grunt of agreement and softly says," We all have our own demons to deal with, some more than others." As soon as he says this, I think of Dr.Jekyll, who's demons are more real than anyone could imagine. 

After a few moments in silence I decide that it's time for me to return to my room. I thank the two men for the drinks, and then head off in the direction of my room. It's later than I had originally thought, and so by the time I find my room, get changed into my nightgown and climb into bed, I'm exhausted. 

When I wake the next morning, I find myself actually looking forward to the day. I dress in one of my best dresses, a lower cut gray dress with vertical black stripes, and quickly do my hair. After slipping on my glasses, I head out into the hallway and almost immediately run into Nemo. I apologize softly and he waves it off, saying," Allow me to escort you to the dining hall?" I nod, thanking him earnestly, as I had been worried about getting lost in this massive place. 

When we enter the room, I am not surprised to find that a few of the others are not here. Nemo looks at me and explains," Many prefer to take their meals in their own rooms." I nod and then take a seat. I laugh out loud when Skinner, dressed and greasepainted, gives a little wave and greets me with a cheerful," Mornin' luv." He sprays food out of his mouth as he talks and most of it lands on Sawyer, who looks like he's ready to be sick at any moment. 

" Good morning Skinner," I reply, grabbing myself some food quickly before the invisible man takes it all. Sawyer gives a low moan and I pat his arm murmuring," It'll pass." I remember all too well how many of my fellow classmates used to sneak alcohol into the school. The next morning they would all look very sick and would loudly complain of headaches and nausea. I myself have a small headache, but other than that, I feel fairly well. 

" 'S not fair." Tom grumbles, lifting his head off of his arms," You both had more than me last night, and you don't look sick at all." I give a little grin when Skinner crows," Ah, you just have to work up to the level that I'm at. Heh. Now buck up and pass the eggs!" I slide them over to him instead, not wanting Tom to move too much if he really does feel nauseous. 

Quartermain raises a bushy eyebrow at me and asks," You had a drink with these two last night?" I nod and then reply," Actually, it was more than one." He gives a look of distaste when Skinner says," It was all in good fun, Allan." 

" I'm sure it was," Quartermain retorts," I'm just surprised she could stand to be in your company for that long." Skinner scowls and places a gloved hand over his heart, dramatically saying," You've cut me to the quick Allan. That hurts, it really hurts." Tom gives another moan and whines," Pipe down, would ya?" Skinner shakes his head and mutters," Yankees." I cough delicately to hide my laughter as Tom manages to throw a roll in Skinner's direction. 

" Forgive me for asking," Nemo says quietly, ignoring the antics of Tom and Skinner, something he appears to be used to," But I am curious. Why do you wear those tinted spectacles?" I smile a little and then answer," I wear them mainly out of instinct, Captain Nemo. Madame insisted on it back at the school, and I wasn't inclined to disagree." I take my glasses off and laugh slightly when my company leans forward to look closer, Quartermain putting on his glasses to see better. 

" The town in which I grew up said that they were the mark of a witch." I explain briefly, spearing some eggs with my fork savagely as I remember. The moment quickly passes, much to my relief, and we move onto other topics. When I spot Dr.Jekyll at the door, I smile and motion for him to join us silently, still listening intently to Nemo as he explains a few machines which he is currently designing. The shy doctor hesitates for a moment, but then comes to sit next to me, a red blush coming to his cheeks. I pass him the food and try to ignore Hyde as he starts shouting at me. 

**_Hey! Tell Henry to let me out! He'll listen to you, trust me. I won't hurt you, I promise!_**

**__**

**_Mr.Hyde I would appreciate it if you would please keep it down and allow Dr.Jekyll to have a quiet meal. _**I tell the beast inside of the good doctor, making Jekyll nearly choke on a bite of roll. I have to hide a tiny smile when Tom suddenly leaps up from his chair and runs out of the room, looking very green. Skinner does not hide his amusement and doubles over in laughter, banging his fist on the table. 

When his laughter subsides, Quartermain looks at me and asks," What are your plans for today?" 

" If it's all right I would like to practice a little." I say, my eyes darting from each face to see if my request is a good one. Quartermain frowns and in a confused tone asks," Practice?" I nod and reply," Well... I never really had a chance to push myself and my abilities. I honestly have no idea of what my limits are. I figured I could try and push myself with a few simple tests." Quartermain nods his approval, and I relax. 

" I-if you need any assistance, I-I'd be more than willing to um... help." Jekyll pipes up. I smile at him and say," Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." I don't have the heart to tell him that I probably won't need help at all, and that this is a one person activity. I excuse myself from the table and head into the library, figuring I'll get some peace there. 

**[Next time] **

**Katie learns more about her abilities, and a threat is established**


	3. The Storm Ahead

_Author: Manic P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Katie. Everyone else belongs to whoever they belong to. LOL_

_Notes: I'm a little nervous about this chapter because A) I introduce the conflict which involves another literary work by H.G Wells. B) I'm afraid it's taken as slightly Mary Sue-ish turn, and I really don't want it to. If anyone thinks it has, please let me know. **Again, huge hugs and biiig kisses to my many reviewers. Thank you times a million! I hope you enjoy!**_

****

******Before you read this next chapter, I would like to say something. As I mentioned above, I used another classic book in this (if you remember, I used a character from another classic novel in the last part) and I'd like to mention that I haven't read either book really, and so there are a few things that may not be the same as in the book. I took some liberties. Please don't get the wrong impression of these characters/novels, because I did change them somewhat. **

****

**The Storm Ahead**

Upon entering the library, I immediately use my mind to turn on all the lights, making the room as bright as possible. I take a seat at the table, and then mutter to myself," Okay." I look around and then begin to select only green books from the many shelves around me. They fly through the air and land on the table with a loud thud. I purse my lips and then arrange them all into four piles, then six. 

I continue with this sort of exercise, finding it easy. After awhile I actually get up from the table and lift it into the air. I keep it hovering for about ten minutes before setting it down again. I push all the chairs back in at once and then look around, trying to think of something else to try. I drum my fingers against the table and look around. I look at one of the paintings on the wall, a portrait of a very distinguished looking gentleman, and wonder how my precision is. I lift it off it's holdings and try to put it back just as it had been, not crooked and definitely not too far out from the wall. It proves to be a little harder than I had originally thought, and I stand up from my chair, trying to get a better look at it. 

When I do, my elbow bangs into the edge of the chair hard. I let out a very unladylike curse and clutch at it, rubbing it gently. A loud bang makes me look up quickly and I straighten to see what happened. The painting is now on my side of the room, laying on the floor, the frame slightly damaged. I bite my lip and glance from one side of the room to the other. It's a significant distance, and I had only looked away from the painting for a split second. I've never moved an object that size and weight that fast before. 

It doesn't take long for me to put two and two together. I decide to test out my theory, and I grab a book from the shelf, a nice heavy one. I grab it by the spine, set my hand down on the table, and grimace as I raise the book high in the air. I slam the book down onto my hand and at the same time, I reach out with my mind and grab the painting. It practically flies over to the other side of the wall, slamming into it with another loud bang, settling right into place. I put my injured index and middle finger into my mouth, then quickly take them out again and shake them, trying to make the throbbing go away. 

As I do this, I go over my findings in my head. Pain makes my abilities more exact, more powerful. I'm quicker, faster and more accurate when I'm in pain. I try to think of a reason for this, and the best I can come up with is that the pain must act as a funnel of sorts, drawing in my power and focusing it all on the task at hand instead of having a 'hit and miss' situation. 

Interesting. 

I walk over to the painting and flush guiltily when I see the large dent on the frame. I step back and decide that the damage isn't that noticeable. Knowing that the best thing to do now would be to leave, I straighten everything up and leave the room, dimming all the lights as I go. I look down at my hand as I walk, frowning when I see the angry red mark on my hand. 

" That's definitely going to bruise." I mutter softly, shaking my head. I flex my fingers absently as I think more about my abilities. My power is more of a defensive one. I can block things from hitting me, and so forth, but I can't really attack. My best form of attack would be if I threw something at someone, not exactly a frightening thing. Maybe I should get some training with weapons? 

I am still mulling this over when I spot Quartermain a little further down the hallway. I smile, thinking that I could ask him for some help, but when I get closer and see his face, I know that something is wrong. In his hand is a folder, thick with papers of some sort. He's frowning deeply, looking troubled. He looks up, and then greets me with a gruff," Go back to the library. The others will join you in a moment." I open my mouth to ask him why, but he brushes past me without a word. 

Slightly put off by his treatment of me, I head back the way I came, grumbling to myself and praying that nobody will notice the painting. I take a seat, and only wait a few moments before I am joined by Mina. She regards me with a cool look, and I lower my eyes, intimidated by the older woman. She takes a seat further down the table from me, having obviously been taken away from her work. I admire her from afar, having never met a woman chemist before. 

I feel much more comfortable when we are joined by Tom, who looks much better now. He sits by the head of the table, leaving at least two seats next to me, as he is directly across from Mina. The rest of the group join us together, and I am rather pleased when Dr.Jekyll takes a place right next to me. He fiddles with his pocket watch, making a very obvious attempt to not look in my direction. I can see the blush creeping up his neck already. 

Quartermain takes his place at the head of the table, scowling when Skinner inappropriately jokes," Who died?" He heaves a sigh, dropping the folder onto the table and answers," Apparently several people." This answer brings a pensive feel to the table, gaining our undivided attention. He runs a hand through his hair and begins," We have a new assignment." Henry's hands shake a little more when he hears this, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulps. 

" This," Quartermain says, pulling a photo out of the folder," is Dr.Moreau." I look at the photograph and give an unconscious shiver. The man looks ordinary enough, truthfully. He's around average height, a little on the plump side and a dark beard. His hair is turning gray, and he's wearing a pristine white suit, his pose almost regal. His mouth is set in a firm, thin line, making the tiny wrinkles on his face deeper. 

The feature that makes my insides go cold are his eyes. They are cold, so cold, and malicious looking. It's almost as if you could see the very evil in his eyes, shining like a beacon. 

" Dr.Moreau lives on an island somewhere in the Pacific ocean called Kirabati, very tiny, yet stunningly beautiful. For decades there have been a few tales floating around that he was involved in some very diabolical studies, studies that would put Dr.Frankenstein to shame. Until recently, there has been no concrete evidence that such experiments had been conducted, as the island is very hard to find and because of Moreau's secrecy. 

However, a spy was sent to the island when more and more reports of missing children came up with Dr.Moreau's dirty little fingers all over them, and before he was murdered, he was able to give us many stories of what went on on that island. At first, Moreau was content to torture animals to make them into the image of man. He would subject these creatures to agony, all in the name of curiosity. But it got worse." 

We all listen intently, both dreading and anticipating the second half of the story. Quartermain pulls out a few sheets of paper and tosses them onto the table. Nemo picks them up and begins to scan them, his eyes growing large as he does. 

" The kidnapped children are being made into half-human, half-beast creatures. He has mutilated them, tortured them, and has killed dozens of them. He keeps them in cages to await their fate, and then experiments on them. He does this with a sense of glee, as if watching them suffer is half the fun. Those that do survive are not even a shadow of what they used to be. He brainwashes them to make them treat him like a god, to obey his every wish." 

" God." I whisper softly, pressing a hand to my heart. Those poor children. 

" Intelligence has found out that he's sent a minion to London, and that he's probably planning on abducting more children as we speak. This man will be at a ball being held two days from now. We don't know which one he will be, as the spy died before he could reveal that information, and so we have been called to stop him, and get him to tell us where Moreau's island is exactly so we can take Moreau into custody and release the children." 

" Custody?!" Tom demands, slamming a hand down onto the table," You've got to be kidding!" Quartermain shakes his head and replies," I know, it's ridiculous, but we must do as we're told." Tom sits back in his chair, visibly upset, not that I can blame him. Indeed, he's voiced the opinion of most, if not all, of us. Dr.Jekyll licks his lips and quietly asks," What's the plan?" There is an unspoken agreement that we will accept this mission, as there is no way that any of us will let those children suffer any longer. 

" Well," Quartermain sighs," I was thinking that we'd send you in." It takes me a moment to realize that he's looking directly at me when he says this. My eyes open wide as it sinks in that I'm going to really be in this mission, doing my part. Part of me is proud that he'd think of me and trust me enough to let me go. The other half is wanting to turn heel and run as fast as possible. My pride is shot down when he continues," I wouldn't put you in, because you're so inexperienced, but you're the only one who will be able to tell who Moreau's representative is." 

I nod, trying not to frown at him, and then meekly ask," I'm not going to be alone am I?" Quartermain shakes his head and says," No... actually, Jekyll, we're going to need you for this." Jekyll pales and stammers," M-me? Don't you mean you n-need Hyde?" Quartermain shakes his head and responds," We need someone relatively normal looking to go in with Katie to pose as her escort. And if, for some reason, trouble does arise, you'll have your elixir with you. Hyde would stand more of a chance in there if there was an attack." Jekyll and I glance at each other, and I am mortified to find myself blushing rosily before he looks away. 

" You'll have to get a new frock, I guess. These are very rich people that will be at the party, so... I guess you'll have to take care of that tomorrow." Quartermain looks like he's swallowed something particularly disgusting as he says this, and one can only assume that he is not one to indulge in high class parties such as this one. I nod, and listen carefully as he goes over the places where they will be waiting in case of an emergency. 

As they discuss the finer details of the plan, I find my mind wandering. I have a bad feeling about this already. Something about this, besides the obvious, doesn't seem right. An ill feeling settles in my heart, and refuses to go away. I think about those poor children that Moreau has taken into his clutches and I clench a fist. What kind of a monster _is_ he? 

The group disbands after awhile, and I find myself in the need of a nice long walk to clear my head. I slip on my glasses, and head out onto the street. It's chillier than I had first anticipated, but the light jacket I wear keeps me fairly warm. As I walk, I find that instead of clearing my head, it simply brings more turmoil. Several times on my walk I pass families, and when I lay eyes on those little children, I can't help but picture them being ripped away from their mothers and thrust into Moreau's sadistic and cruel world. 

Even if we manage to save the children that he's abducted, I doubt they'll ever be the same again. 

I heave a sigh as I think this, now fully depressed. I try to push it out of my mind, and as I do, it is replaced by an eerie feeling of being watched. I tell myself that I'm just being paranoid, but I steal a glance around me, unable to shake the feeling entirely. 

I quickly return to my new home, unnerved by the feeling. I don't tell anybody about it, for fear of making them think I'm becoming paranoid, but the feeling reappears every time I leave the building. Several times, I wonder if anyone else has felt it, but eventually decide that they haven't, or else they would have mentioned something. 

The next day I am taken to a shop by carriage, Tom sitting next to me chattering nonstop. By the time we reach the shop, he's gotten me to smile, something I haven't done since hearing about Moreau. I quickly pick a dress, having fallen in love with the dress immediately after laying eyes on it. The dress is made in a gold foil, the bodice is heavily beaded with lace beaded straps and draping pearls. It has a hook and eye bodice in back and the skirt consists of two pieces: a double skirt, trimmed in ruffles and beaded lace. It comes with a detachable train. It gives the illusion that I am skinnier than in reality. Tom looks thoroughly bored the entire time, practically pouncing on the chance to leave the store when I offer it. 

I myself savour this moment, as I am not sure if I'll ever get another chance like it. I'll never have the chance to go to a party like this again, I know that much. Just the chance to experience it is enough for me. 

I walk out of the store feeling much better. I watch with an amused smile as Tom stands on the sidewalk across the street, smiling and bidding a good day to the people who pass. Sometimes I think Tom imagines himself back home, where everyone knows everyone and to say hello to everybody walking by is simply natural. After watching the fourth woman shoot him a puzzled look, I call him back. He dashes across the street and smiles at me, helping me into the carriage before climbing in with me. 

" Is something wrong?" Tom asks as the carriage lurches into movement. I heave a sigh and briefly say," Yes." He turns to me and asks," Is it Moreau?" I begin to wring my hands in my lap as I honestly reply," Yes and no." At his puzzled look I heavily continue," I have a feeling of... of foreboding. This entire mission reeks of loss, not just the loss of those innocent children... but the loss of us." 

" You mean-" 

" Yes," I answer, looking him directly in the eyes, having removed my glasses upon entering the carriage," I have a terrible feeling that the League itself will be torn apart by this." 

**[Next Time]**

****

**Dr.Jekyll and Katie go to the party. Trouble ensues. (I pretty much have the entire chapter done :-) LOL)**


	4. One Step Closer

_Author: Manic P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Katie. Everyone else belongs to whoever they belong to. LOL_

_Notes: I wasn't going to upload this today, but I decided eh, what the heck? I wrote out another little scene for later on in the fic and it just brings tears to the eyes... But I digress. This chapter is a little odd, because I wrote it backwards. That's right, ending first! I hope everyone enjoys it! **Thanks again to all my wonderful splendid reviewers!**_

**One Step Closer**

The beginning of the day of the party is spent with Dr.Jekyll and I avoiding each other like the plague. To be more specific, it is spent with him avoiding me like the plague while I silently thank him for it. I've never been this nervous before, and it's not just because this is my first mission with the League. I just know that I'm going to make a fool of myself tonight in front of Dr.Jekyll, and that's the last thing I want. It bothers me more than I had thought it would. 

As the day continues on, the nervous butterflies in my stomach become more and more of an issue. Finally, though, I know that I'm going to have to talk to Dr.Jekyll about this whole ball. Summoning up my courage, I go to his room and knock on his door firmly. As soon as he opens it, my courage leaves me and all I can manage is a meek," Hello." He flushes a little and returns the greeting. 

We stare at each other for a moment before I snap out of it and say," Oh... um, I thought maybe we should talk about tonight. I mean... we need to come up with a cover story. We can't just walk up to people and say,' Hello, my name is Katie Howard and I'm here to take down a psychopath.' Well... I suppose we _could_ say that, it just wouldn't be such a good idea." I mentally scream at myself to shut up and stop babbling, and to my vast relief Dr.Jekyll doesn't say a word about it. He steps back and lets me into his room, shutting the door behind me. 

He pulls a chair out for me and I thank him quietly as I sit down on it, him taking a place on the edge of his bed. I lick my lips nervously and look around his room. When I spot a big square case on his dresser I question," What's that?" He follows my gaze and pales when he sees what I'm looking at. 

" It's my serum... the one that changes me into Hyde." He answers softly. I wish I had never brought it up. I clear my throat and quickly change the subject by saying," So, about the cover story." Jekyll looks relieved, and he quickly says," Yes.... P-perhaps, since we're going to this thing together and everything... perhaps it w-would be prudent to say that we're... we're...." 

" Husband and wife?" I say, my face heating up as I say it. He looks down at his trembling hands and nods. A little burst of happiness erupts in my heart, but I don't say anything except," That would be the best answer." He looks up and graces me with a little smile. I smile back and say," What name should we go by?" He ponders this for a moment and then glances around the room. His eyes land on a book on his dresser which bears the title,' Modern Medicine by Dr. Joseph M. Hardy.' 

" I'll be Thomas Hardy." He announces, looking rather pleased with himself. I smile again at him and then ask," And me?" He looks at me intently, and then finally says," You'll be Caroline Hardy." 

" Perfect." I say, liking the name Caroline right away. He nods and then blurts out," It means beautiful woman." As soon as the words leave his mouth, he goes white and his eyes nearly bug out of his head. I can only assume that he didn't mean to say that. I smile brightly, and then tease," Flatterer." He ducks his head and I take this as my cue to leave. I pat his hand and say," Well, I'll see you later." 

After leaving his room, it seems as if time flies by at an insane rate. As I get ready, I actually think I might throw up. My hands shake hard as I try to comb my hair, and I have to pause a few times before I manage to get it all perfect. When there is a knock at the door I call out for them to come in, my knees feeling weak enough that it makes me not want to get up just yet. When Quartermain walks in, I look up in surprise, having not expected him. He tells me to continue getting ready, and sits down on the edge of my bed without asking. He tells me that he has a few maps that show where the others will be, and I pause for a moment to look at them carefully. 

" Do you think you'll be able to contact us from there?" He asks. I nod absently and reply," I don't think that will be a problem at all." I set down the papers and then turn to look at him. As I do, I see a look in his eyes, a kind of misty-eyed, nearly wistful look, and it prompts me to ask," Is something wrong Mr.Quartermain?" 

He blinks a few times and then assures me," Oh yes, I'm fine. Please, call me Allan." I smile at him briefly and then turn back to the mirror to finish up. He heads to the door but pauses before leaving to gruffly say," You look lovely." Before I can thank him, he's disappeared into the hallway. I frown in confusion at the unexpected compliment, but then smile a little, pleased. 

When I can't stall anymore, I leave my room and head down the hallway. When I meet up with the others, I am secretly pleased when Tom and Skinner make a big deal about how I look. Outwardly, I brush it off with a dismissive giggle, blushing a little. When we are joined by Henry, who looks extremely handsome in his black tails and top hat. We smile shyly at each other and I take his arm when he offers it. 

" You look wonderful." He says, his voice stronger than I have ever heard it before. I blush a little more and reply," Thank you Dr.Jekyll." 

" Call me Henry," he replies as we step outside," Well... not tonight though." I giggle a little and reply," Right... _Thomas_." He grins, but doesn't reply as Quartermain says," You'll be heading to the party in a carriage. We'll be right behind you in the automobile." As soon as he says it, a long white machine pulls up to the curb just behind the black carriage, making the horse whinny nervously and shift. I stare at it and ask," What on earth is that?" 

" I'll explain on the way." Jekyll says and helps me into the carriage. He heaves a deep sigh, obviously trying to settle his nerves, and then gets into the carriage with me, shutting the door. The driver urges the horse into a steady trot, and we're on our way. As Henry explains the automobile machine, he produces a small bag from one of his jacket pockets. He hands it to me and stammers," I-I borrowed them f-from Mina. They belonged to her and h-her late h-husband." I open the bag and smile when I see the wedding rings nestled inside. I pick one and slip it onto my left ring finger, admiring the diamond in the center. He takes the bag from me and slips on the other one, fumbling a few times with his sweaty, trembling fingers. 

When we get to the party he nearly falls out of the carriage before helping me. My breath catches in my throat as I see the beautiful white building in front of me. I take Henry's arm again and quietly ask," Are you ready?" He pauses a moment and then, with surprising strength he replies," Yes. I am." 

We are let in by two butlers, who barely glance at our invitation, which was forged for us. When we step inside the ballroom, my eyes search the room hungrily, taking in every detail. There are chandeliers, glistening like diamonds on the ceiling. The floors are made of the most expensive marble, and there are tables decorated with gold center pieces. There are couples mingling, chatting quietly, sipping at what is probably the most expensive champagne and nibbling on only the most expensive finger foods. 

The couples dancing are what keep my attention. They all look so refined, so graceful. I find myself desperately wishing that I was really one of them, and not just pretending. When I look up at Henry I am only slightly surprised to see that he looks miserable. I gently squeeze his arm to comfort him, and when he looks down at me he does look a little better. 

We walk into the party and try to mingle, presenting ourselves with our assumed name. We find that we get a rather warm greeting when we mention that he's the heir to a massive fortune. The first time I come up with the story he nearly blows our cover by chuckling a little, but he covers it up by snootily saying," Ah yes, my dear Caroline loves to remind people of our impending fortune." Then he and the other man laugh, and agree that most women do like to brag about their husband's money situation. I step on Henry's foot to get back at him, still smiling sweetly. He takes the hint and we move onto another couple. 

" H-hello." Henry manages to stutter, extending his hand," I'm Thomas Hardy, and this is my w-wife, Caroline." I shake the man's hand, smiling brightly, and then take Henry's arm again, squeezing it gently to reassure him once more. He gulps and then somehow manages to stumble through a brief conversation with the man as I try to figure out if he's with Moreau. When I find that he isn't, I let my mind wander to a few people nearby, and am very disappointed to learn that they aren't with Moreau either. Despite what Quatermain said, I check the women too, just in case the information he had received was wrong. 

When we have a little bit of privacy, I cross my arms over my chest and in a frustrated tone say," This is useless." Henry gives a small smile and says," Patience is a... v-virtue, as they say." I nod and then sigh," You're right." He grabs a glass of champagne and brings it to his lips, and I watch as his hand shakes the entire time. After he's taken his sip I ask," Why are you so nervous?" His face goes a little red and he mumbles," I never liked this sort of party. E-everyone judging each other, trying to best each other. I n-never stack up." 

Feeling sorry for him, I brightly say," Well, you're the best to me." I punctuate my sentence with a quick peck on the cheek. His face gets so red that I wonder if I should find him a seat for a moment. He stammers out some nonsensical words and I giggle softly, finding him absolutely adorable. I am about to tease him a little when I suddenly sense something... not right. I lift my head and search the room critically, trying to find out what could cause such a disturbance. 

" Miss Howard... Katie... I w-was wondering... um, that i-is-" Henry says, but I cut him off before he can finish by quietly saying," Shh Henry." He immediately falls silent, and I can sense the hurt coming off of him in waves. I push it out of my mind for the moment as I focus in on a certain area of the huge room. A smile crosses my lips as I turn back to Henry whispering," I think I've found him." I tilt my head to the side, still trying to fully lock in on the disturbance in the general flow of the room. Henry stares at me, his eyes as wide as saucers, and excitedly asks," Well? Where?" I glance over to the other end of the room, and am surprised to find my gaze locking with another man's. 

He glares at me, and I can't help the gasp which escapes my mouth. The pure darkness which flows from this man alone makes me want to grab Henry and leave right now. I hold my ground though and softly say," He's looking at me... Henry, he's looking at me." I am only slightly aware that my voice has taken on a slightly panicked note to it. Henry takes my arm, finally forcing me to break eye contact and, showing more confidence now than I have ever seen in him before, demands," Which one is he?" 

I glance back over to the other side of the room, and watch as the man with the dark eyes reaches into his overcoat pocket. My eyes widen when I see the flash of black metal, and my voice quivers slightly as I quietly reply," He's the one with the gun." Henry whirls around just as the crowd around the man notices the gun. He waves the gun wildly, shouting something at the top of his lungs. He then aims the gun at Henry and I and pulls the trigger. My entire body freezes in fear, but to my shock, Henry seems to have the complete opposite reaction. He throws me to the ground just as the bullet flies by my cheek. 

We land partly beneath the table, him on top of me. He quickly rolls off and demands," Are you all right?" I nod, my entire body trembling, barely hearing the shouts and screams of the guests around me. I hear the sound of multiple windows breaking, and I ask," What's happening?" Henry urges me under the table completely and then peeks out from under the tablecloth. He squints and reports," Looks like Moreau's men. And they're armed." 

" With what?" I squeak, moving beside Henry and leaning into him, my hand on his shoulder. He glances at me and replies," Guns... lots of them." Seconds later, the sound of rapid-fire guns fill the air. Panicking slightly I gasp," Christ, what do we do?" I watch with trepidation as Henry reaches into his pocket and produces a small vile of clear liquid. 

" We need Hyde." he says, looking at me for approval. I nod, and then impulsively hug him, whispering," Good luck." He nods at me, and then uncorks the vile. I watch as he downs it all, and wince as he starts howling in pain. I crawl back and give him some space as his limbs twist and his muscles bulge. My eyes are as wide as saucers as the familiar body of Dr. Henry Jekyll is replaced by the massive one of Mr.Hyde. His body lifts the table right off of the floor and so I find myself another shelter underneath another table nearby. Hyde's bloodshot eyes seek out my form almost immediately, and I scowl when he grunts," Stay there. I don't have time to worry about you." 

" Hey!" I exclaim, but can say nothing else as he lets out a roar and leaps off into the fray. I can sense his giddiness as he throws a man through one of the windows, laughing in glee. I shake my head slightly and then reach out with my mind to contact one of the others, who are hopefully still in their hiding spots. The first person I come into contact with is Mina. 

**_We're having a little trouble_**, I tell her, my mental voice sounding sarcastic, **_we need some help here_**. 

I cut contact with her abruptly and then slide out from under the table, wanting desperately to help. I stand by the table, dumbfounded, watching as Hyde nearly destroys several of Moreau's men. I've never seen anything like this before. When I am noticed by an arrant man, he leers at me and backs me up against a wall. Instead of just shooting me outright, he wraps his hands around my throat and cuts off my air supply. 

I claw at his hands, gasping for air which never comes, feeling every bit the helpless damsel in distress; an image that I absolutely detest. I look behind him and notice a large punch bowl on the table I had been hiding under. I lift it into the air and then run it straight into the back of my attacker's head. He falls to the ground, covered in punch, and I spit on him, gasping," You coward!" Too afraid to attack Hyde, but not too afraid to attack a seemingly defenseless woman? Spineless twit. 

I lean over him and seize his gun, looking at it with wide eyes. I fumble with it, trying to see how it works, and I accidentally set it off. By some strange stroke of luck, it hits another man trying to grab me. Yet another man runs towards me, screaming insults of the worst sort. I struggle with the gun, trying to remember what I did to set it off last time. 

" Damn!" I curse and then just throw it at the man blindly, using my powers to make it hit it's target. The man crumples to the ground, and I grin in triumph. I go to get his gun, determined to use it. When my bare fingers touch his skin, pictures flood into my mind, unbidden and unwanted. I find myself clutching at him, the pictures too horrid and violent not to. Even after they stop, I stare at the unconscious man with horror, staggering away from him. Tears gather in my eyes, making everything around me blur slightly. 

" Oh God." I whisper, bringing my hands to my face. My stomach seems to tie itself into knots and a buzz begins in my head. I know I'm close to fainting, something I have never done before. For the first time since meeting the League, I wish I had never joined. I wish that Madame had never heard of them. 

When Mina first slaps me, my first reaction is to hit her back, angry that she'd raise a hand to me. When I realize that she's only trying to bring me out of my daze, I silently thank her. I blink and then look around, noting that it's suddenly much quieter. Tom looks over, still gripping his Winchester, and gives me a questioning look. 

" I need to see Allan." I say, stepping over a dead body, searching the room for the aging adventurer. When I spot him, I walk over to him. He turns to greet me, but doesn't get a word out before I announce," This was meant to be a trap." He raises an eyebrow in surprise, and some of the others crowd around us, trying to hear what I have to say. A lump forms in my throat and I can't seem to go on. Instead of telling him, I reach out and place a hand on his arm. I let the pictures float into his mind, making him gasp and rock backwards, trying to get away from me. I hold fast until he's seen everything that I've seen. 

When I release him, he doubles over, clutching his stomach as if in pain. The others look confused and anxious, wanting to know what's going on. I take in a deep breath and say," Moreau has all the children he wants now. This party was meant to be a trap. He knew that there was a spy in his midst, he knew that his secrets would reach us eventually." 

" Then why continue on? Why let the spy live as long as he did?" Nemo asks. Quartermain straightens with a groan and answers for me," Because he wants us. He wants to make us into the perfect killing machine." Mina steps forward murmuring," Just like Moriarty." Quartermain shakes his head and says," Moriarty wanted to make an army of each of us individually-" 

" Moreau wants to combine us." I finish for him," That's why none of these minions tried to kill us. When they came after me, they didn't shoot me, didn't raise their guns. They tried to choke me into unconsciousness. They shot at Hyde because they knew it wouldn't hurt him. They were trying to stun him, then take him to their ship." 

There is perfect silence now, as this information sinks in. My gaze meets Quartermain's, and there is an unspoken agreement between us to keep quiet about the rest of the images we were privy to. Images of those children... that little girl being sliced in two... God, there was so much blood. I could even smell the metallic stench of it all over the floor... hear her screams.... She was barely four years old, and so small... when he was finished with her, there was no more of that innocent child which was brought to that island. Instead there was a twisted half-human half-horse creature which followed his every whim. 

This is much worse than any of us could have ever thought. 

**[Next time]**

**The aftermath of the ball. Something shocking happens! (enter suspenseful music here!)**


	5. Fear

_Author: Manic P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Katie. Everyone else belongs to whoever they belong to. LOL_

_Notes: This chapter is a little short because when I was writing it my house was hit by the big blackout and I lost a lot of it. I couldn't get back onto the computer until around 3 today, almost 24 hours later. So a lot of what I had already written and my original intentions kind of got lost. The quote at the beginning is from Shakespeare, and I thought it was appropriate for this chapter. I warn you, it's very boring. But you need to read it. LOL Again, I might not have the next chapter out for awhile, because we're supposed to conserve energy as much as possible, and I have a lot of parties to go to as well *g*. **A huge thank you to all my reviewers! You make it all worth while! **_

Kates- thanks for the review. You're quite the ego booster LOL 

Aahz the Chupacabra- I'll try and read it as soon as possible! 

Danielle- Mina and Nemo have a very important role to play, it's just not at this point. I know I'm under using them right now, but I need that lack of interactment for a few scenes later on. Thanks for reading! 

****

**Fear**

_To fear the foe, since fear oppresseth strength/ Gives, in your weakness, strength unto your foe/ And so your follies fight against yourself_

**_~ Richard II III, 2_**

After what's left of Moreau's men are taken to prison, a weariness creeps into my bones, making it hard to even stand. I summon what's left of my strength and follow the others outside, wincing when the clammy London air hits me. I use the railing to steady myself as I head down the stairs. It's hard to believe that just a little over an hour ago, I was excited to be here. The memories still haunt me as I get into Nemo's automobile, and I'm too exhausted and upset to fully appreciate my first ride in the strange machine. 

Everyone is quiet, glancing at Allan and I with worry. They know that we're hiding something, that we both saw something that is too horrible to speak of. Even now, my stomach threatens to rebel against the images. Even Skinner, who hasn't bothered to reapply his greasepaint since the fight, is silent and tense. I can feel the pain in the car and it makes me feel even worse. Even though I'm sandwiched between Skinner and Henry, I still feel afraid. 

I never feel happier to see our home. At least there, I know where everyone is, I can be sure that we're all safe. Moreau wouldn't attack us here, where we're altogether and can defend ourselves much better. I feel more secure in this knowledge. 

We all head to our separate quarters with barely a goodnight, all of us still in shock over the revelations made today. Part of me wishes that I had never found out what Moreau's plans are. As I close the door to my room, I am surprised to find myself beginning to weep quietly, my entire body trembling slightly. I sink down onto my bed and then curl up into a ball, not caring that I'm wrecking my dress. I've never been this scared before. I know I should be trying to be strong, but it's just so hard. 

Eventually my tears stop, and I furiously wipe them away, angry at myself for being so weak. I want to be like Mina, in control and sure of myself. Though we are not friendly with each other, I do respect her deeply. 

I change into my nightgown with almost mechanical movements and let my hair down. But, as I lay down and close my eyes, I find sleep impossible. My body yearns for sleep, but my mind races. After about an hour of tossing and turning, I finally give up and get out of bed. Deciding that maybe a bit of reading might help, I wander into the library, one of my favorite places in the entire building. 

I open the heavy door to the room but pause when I see that I'm not alone. I lower my head and softly say," Pardon me. I'll leave." I go to close the door but Allan stops me and gruffly says," It's all right. Come in." I enter the room, feebly saying," I couldn't sleep. I thought maybe a little reading might help." Allan raises an eyebrow and replies," I find that a good, stiff drink is a better cure. Care to join me?" I nod, secretly pleased that he hasn't turned me away, and sit down next to him. He slides me a small glass filled with Scotch, and I am only slightly reminded of my first night here with Skinner and Tom. 

" I'm sorry." I blurt out after taking a tiny sip of the drink," I shouldn't have shown you what I did earlier." Allan dismisses my apology with an absent wave and softly replies," It's okay. I've seen a lot of things before, my dear. One more wasn't going to kill me. Even though that was...." 

" Unbelievable?" I fill in, taking a gulp of my drink. He gives me a wry smile and replies," I was going to say different, but that works too." I give him a brief smile back and go back to my drink. When I finish it, he refills my glass and says," I was very proud of you today. You really came through." I snort, frowning deeply and say," I completely froze Allan. I was useless." 

" No," He says forcefully, making me look up at him in surprise," you were fine. You did what you were told, and called for help when you knew you needed it. You got more information, and you tried to help out. I'd say that was a success." He tosses another drink down his throat after saying this, obviously uncomfortable as I beam at him, the praise making me feel much better. He waves me off again when I thank him, and gruffly tells me to get to bed. I do as he tells me, thanking him one more time as I leave him by himself in the library. When I return to bed, I find sleep claiming me much faster than expected. 

When I am woken the next morning, it is by a very loud and insistent rapping at my door. I sit up immediately, calling," One moment please!" I slip on an overcoat and then answer the door, yawning into my hand before softly asking," What is it?" Allan's face is very grave as he shortly says," Please get dressed and join me in the library. Something has come to my attention which must be shared with everyone. Please hurry." I nod and then shut the door in his face, sensing his warring emotions, creating quite the turmoil in him. 

I dress in my favorite simple blue dress with the empire waistline and leave my hair down as I hurry to the library. As soon as I walk in I know that by the fury which Allan is emitting strongly, this is not going to be good news. 

I am the last to arrive, and as soon as I take a seat next to Nemo, Allan nearly throws down a piece of paper onto the table as he growls," They're all dead." The statement hangs in the air for a moment before Tom bursts out saying," What? Who?" The distaste is clear on Allan's face as he answers," Moreau's bloody guards. All of them committed suicide last night. There isn't one alive among them." 

My hands tighten involuntarily on the arms of my chair and I give a dismayed look to Henry, who looks both angry and upset. I look to Allan and nod when Skinner asks," What now then?" Allan sits down heavily and delivers the most devastating blow. 

" We have nothing to go on now. We're on a bloody wild goose chase." He nearly tears off his glasses as he says it, sighing heavily and rubbing his face with his slightly wrinkled hand. I close my eyes and try to deal with all of this new information. Everything that happened last night was for nothing. 

" Those poor children." I murmur without meaning to, knowing now that we have no way of knowing where Moreau's island is, we have little to no chance of saving those children that are still capable of being saved. Moreau may have all the children he needs, but there are so many of them that still await his knife. 

" There's more." Allan continues heavily. We all glance at each other, wondering what else there could be to report, what could make his face so sour. 

" Another child has gone missing." He states. I frown and firmly say," It must be unrelated." They look at me in unison and I shrink under their stares. Allan clears his throat and says," It is almost certainly connected to Moreau. There were reports-" 

" But that can't be!" I interrupt shrilly," Moreau has all the children he wants. He wouldn't do this." Allan looks impatient with me now and I wisely keep quiet, looking down at my folded hands. Something about this recent kidnapping doesn't sit well with me. Could I have been wrong about him? Could the information that I received from that minion be false? My head aches with this new information and the room feels so stifling to me. 

" -and so I have decided to have a routine patrol of sorts." Allan says, and I look up in surprise. I swallow thickly as he continues," Each night there will be one of us patrolling the streets of London as thoroughly as possible to try and prevent another kidnapping. Moreau will not win this." The others nod in agreement, vengeance in their eyes. I, on the other hand, feel wary. 

Something isn't right, I can feel it. 

When we disperse, I nearly run out of the room, completely distraught now. I dash out of the building completely, nearly gulping in the fresh dawn air. I lean against the railing of the stone steps leading up to our headquarters and struggle to regain my composure. 

" Are you all right?" A voice asks from behind me. I let out a shaky breath and turn to face Henry, who's face is deeply worried. I offer a tiny smile and softly reply," Yes Henry." With shaking hands he takes off his jacket, murmuring," You'll catch your d-death out here." I thank him softly as he drapes it over my shoulders, but make no attempt to head inside. I turn away from him. 

" Doesn't it vex you?" I ask suddenly, my voice raw with pain," Doesn't it make you angry that everything you and I went through last night was for nothing?" He understands my real question of; doesn't it anger you to know that we are helpless? 

" Yes." He answers, his voice thrumming with emotion," But we must have faith that we will overcome the odds and find ourselves the victors. I confess, I often find myself finding it very hard to believe that anything can go right... but being with the League has taught me that things can often happen to our advantage in the least likely of situations." 

I let out a soft sigh as he finishes, and watch my own breath appear on the air only to disappear just as fast, almost like a tiny ghost. I turn to him again and softly, almost absently whisper," Something isn't right Henry. I can feel it. Every fiber of my being is telling me that something is not right." 

" What do you mean?" Henry asks, his voice a mixture of curiosity and worry. I look him right in the eyes as I let out a humorless chuckle and reply," It's nothing concrete, not really. It's only just a feeling of utter discontentment. The air is thick with it." He obviously doesn't know how to deal with this, and I can't say I blame him. Feverishly, irrationally, I wish that he could just hold me for a moment, that he could take away my ill feelings towards this entire situation. 

" Come inside," he finally urges, extending a hand," you'll catch your death out here." I take his offered hand and obediently follow him inside, no longer wanting to be outside. I return his jacket once we're inside. 

For the rest of the day he tries to occupy my mind with trivial things, engaging me in hand after hand of cards and lengthy discussions. The entire time I am distracted, but I deeply appreciate his attempts to make me feel better. By the time night falls my nails have been bitten down as far as they can go, and I find my stomach in knots. 

When Tom volunteers to take the first night patrol, I want to stop him more than anything in the world. He's become just like an older brother to me, and the thought of him out there on the streets by himself makes me extremely uncomfortable. Henry glances at me to gauge my reaction and I give him a worried look. Just before he is about to go, I approach the young American and hug him tightly, murmuring," Be careful Tom." When I pull back he winks at me and drawls," Don't you worry none." He gestures to his Winchester and says," This baby'll keep me nice and safe." 

I watch him walk out the door and try to tell myself that everything will be all right, that I will see him in the morning. Henry tells me the same thing, and when I look him in the eyes, I see a vague sadness there. Before I go to bed I say a quick prayer, asking that He keep Tom safe tonight. 

I toss and turn all night, unable to let myself relax enough to get a good sleep. When I do sleep, I have nightmares. There are no pictures, no real people involved, but there are feelings of an overwhelming sense of loss and guilt. Through the anguish I feel a sense of self-sacrifice, a feeling of becoming a martyr, but in doing so, I feel like I'm betraying someone. 

When I wake up for the last time, it's only dawn. Still, I get dressed and head to a sitting room that is located near the front of the building. I sit in the window seat and watch carefully for any sign of Tom. The sun rises, and the streets slowly fill with life, the milkman making his deliveries and a few carriages making their runs. 

When the fourth hour passes, and there is no sign of Tom, I finally let the truth sink in. 

Tom is missing. 

**[Next time]**

**The team reacts to the news that Tom is missing, and another there is another blow to the team.**


	6. Falling Apart

_Author: Manic P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Katie. Everyone else belongs to whoever they belong to. LOL_

_Notes: This is a slightly longer chapter, but I find it a little interesting LOL. There are a few clues as to what's going to happen next. It's an emotional roller coaster, I'm telling you! **Thanks again to all my fabulous reviewers. Hugs and pats on the back to all! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**Falling Apart**

An impromptu search party is formed and we comb the streets of London for our American friend. We search all of the obvious places, and some not-so-obvious places too. There is no sign of him, not even a little hair. We begin to despair, and by noon, we give up. As we head back to the headquarters, the tension within the group is palpable. I try to tell myself that Tom will be all right, that he's still alive and well, but as more and more time passes, I find it harder and harder to believe. 

When we walk into our home, I suddenly find myself being glared at by a set of eerie green eyes. I freeze in my tracks, unnerved by the anger I see in the vampire's unearthly eyes, and wonder why she's directing it at me. I try to scuttle away from her, but as soon as I turn away from her she hisses," We all know that we haven't tried everything to find Tom yet. Miss Howard?" I sigh a little and turn back towards her, afraid of what she might say next. She steps closer to me and continues," You search the city for him with your mind." I shake my head and say," I can't-" 

" Why not?" She demands, her voice raising. I narrow my eyes, now reacting to her hostility, and snap back," Because it's not possible. London is a large city... too large. There are too many people... I'd never be able to do it." She growls, a most frightening noise, and then retorts," You lie." I shake my head and say," I'm not lying! If I tried to search the entire city like that... I'd kill myself." Nemo finally steps forward and places a hand on Mina's arm, quietly saying," Mina, perhaps it would be better if-" 

" No Nemo." Mina interrupts, her eyes never leaving mine. I know that this discussion will only lead to worse things. I try to turn away from her again, only to have her shout," You're a coward! That's why you won't even try to locate Tom." I whirl around and shout back," I am no coward! I am only being sensible!" 

" You won't even try then?" Mina asks, her voice lowered and an almost smug look crossing her face. I clench my fists, wanting nothing more than to wrap my fingers around her throat right now. I take a deep breath to try and calm myself and quietly say," I can't Mina. It is impossible." 

" That's enough Mina." Allan interjects," Now isn't the time for this." Mina lifts her chin at him defiantly and snaps," This _is_ the time Allan, or did you not learn from Dorian? How do we know that it wasn't her who had Tom kidnapped?" I gasp, shocked and hurt that she would think that I would be capable of doing such a thing. Mina gives me a distasteful look and sneers," I bet you could have easily tipped off Moreau's men as to Tom's whereabouts." I shake my head and protest," Tom was my friend Mina, like a brother to me. I would never do that to him." I look around at the others, trying to find a friend, someone to help me defend myself. 

They all look too distraught to come to my aid right now. There is so much going on in such a small period of time that nobody is quite sure what to think. 

" I think it's time we all had a break." Allan says quietly, barely glancing in my direction," Nobody leaves the building until we figure out what to do next." Everyone nods and I stalk off, my body shaking, tears brimming in my eyes. I can feel Henry right behind me, and while I'm glad that he's here, I do wish that I could just be left alone for a moment. He follows me right into my room, and shuts the door behind us, not caring if it's proper or not. 

" Are you sure you want to be seen with the traitor?" I ask dully, sitting on the edge of my bed. My heart aches knowing that the others don't trust me as I trust them. I sincerely wish that Tom were here right now to give us his optimistic opinion of things, to make us all feel better about ourselves and the situation. 

" If it's any consolation, I know that you are no spy." Henry says gently, sitting down next to me. I feel only slightly better as he says this. I clasp my hands together and almost angrily demand," What did I do to deserve her anger?" 

" Mina has been hurt before by a traitor in our midst," Henry reminds me," and she finds it harder to trust newcomers because of it. She felt Dorian's betrayal the worst out of all of us. This is partly why she accused you just now." I listen to Henry intently, and nod, grudgingly accepting his explanation. He gives me a tiny smile and then gets to his feet saying," I will leave you in peace." I nod, but as he reaches my door I say," Henry?" 

He turns back and softly stammers," Y-yes?" I give him a smile and say," Thank you." He frowns slightly and asks," For what?" My smile gets a little wider as I answer," For believing in me." His cheeks color slightly at my answer and he keeps his reply to a quick nod before leaving me to my thoughts. 

I lie down on my bed, my thoughts swirling around in my head like my own personal tornado. I can sense the darkness creeping around in our hallways, the doubt, the fear and the anger. I can't bring myself to face them, not just yet. On some level, I blame myself for this mess. If only I had made Tom stay, if only I had spoken up about my bad feelings on this mission. Perhaps Tom would be with us still, perhaps he would be safe and sound in his room right now. Instead he's gone, probably at the hands of Moreau, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. 

I break down into tears twice before sundown. My heart is breaking at the knowledge that a man that I consider a brother is in peril. It's simply not fair. Why did it have to be Tom? Why couldn't I have volunteered to go in his place? 

But, as I condemn myself for everything, I am slightly comforted by the fact that I'm not entirely alone, that Tom may very well be alive. I cling to this desperately. As my room slowly becomes dark, I begin to think of ways to rescue Tom, my plans ranging from the ridiculous to the intriguing. I am forced to admit that none of them would work, though, and I am left as downhearted as ever. 

The next thing I know, I'm waking up with the sun shining brightly on my face, still fully dressed. I sit up and groan, my body protesting with many aches and pains. I change into some fresh clothes and then head out of my room, shaking the cobwebs out of my head as I head down the hallway to see if I can find someone. I've left my hair down, too tired and disheartened to even care much about my appearance. Part of me is surprised at how I'm reacting to the disappearance of a man I've only met a few days ago. The other part, the bigger part, recognizes that Tom is a special guy, one in a million. If we were to lose him for good.... 

" Allan." I greet softly when I see the old adventurer sitting in a chair at the end of the table in the library. He nods at me, his eyes haunted. I wish I could offer him some sort of comfort, but I find myself tongue-tied. I sit down close to him, and shift in my chair, the only sound in the room being the soft sounds of our own breathing. 

Finally, I can't stand it anymore and I blurt out," You didn't believe what Mina said about me, did you?" I hold my breath as I wait for his answer, terribly anxious that he might tell me that he thinks I am a traitor and a spy. He sighs heavily, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and answers," Honestly? No, I don't." He looks up and gives a wry smile, seeing my surprise written all over my face as plain as day. 

" Thought I'd think you were a traitor, hmm?" He says, tilting his head slightly. I nod, leaning forward, expecting an explanation. He chuckles a little and adopts a far-off look. A tiny smile crosses his lips, and I patiently wait for him to say something. To my surprise he suddenly blinks, his smile fading and a hardened look crossing his face, erasing any humor I saw there. He looks at me for a moment, his eyes searching mine, and I feel an overwhelming sense of exhaustion, and grief. 

I open my mouth to say something but am interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching the room. I turn to see Nemo enter, his face as unreadable as ever. He joins us, and the topic inevitably turns to Tom, and our plans. They briefly discuss sending another person out onto patrol, but decide against it, much to my relief. 

They recognize that we're in a total jam, unable to go forwards or back. We have no way of knowing what to do. By the end of the conversation, Allan looks even older than before, the lines on his face looking even deeper than usual. 

I don't envy his position right now. I'd hate to be the leader of the League at this moment, unaware, incomplete and in disarray. No, I wouldn't want to be Allan Quartermain right now. Just as there is another lull in the conversation, more footsteps can be easily heard in the hallway. I am immediately on my guard as they come closer, feeling the urgency and worry behind them. 

_Please God_, I think, _not again... not again._

When both Skinner and Henry appear in the doorway, I know for sure that something is wrong. Before either of them can say a word I leap to my feet and gasp," Mina's missing." Henry nods and Skinner holds out one of his gloved hands, revealing a slightly crumpled note. Allan gets to his feet and grabs it from the invisible man, smoothing it out and reading it aloud. 

" ' I know you won't approve,'" he begins, sounding more and more frustrated as he continues," 'but I had to look for him. We never leave anybody behind. M.H.." 

When he finishes reading, he slams a fist onto the table, nearly screaming," Damn her!" I sink back down into my seat and drop my face into my folded arms on the table, whimpering softly. Though she and I didn't see eye to eye, I never wished for this to happen. 

" It'll be all right though." Henry offers hopefully," S-she's strong, stronger than many of us. P-perhaps she'll be all right?" His question is met with utter silence. I hope for her safety too, but somewhere inside of me, I know that there is very little chance of her coming back tonight, even with her vampiric advantage. Moreau is a sneaky bastard, and who knows what he is capable of. 

Sure enough, another search leads to another dead end, another night of lying awake and listening for a knock at the door passes without reward. The spirits of the League have never been lower. I can feel Allan's thoughts that he is to blame for the whole thing. I can feel Nemo's quiet desperation and Skinner's belief that we're never going to see Mina or Tom again. Worst of all, I can feel Henry's private war, Edward screaming to get out and Henry trying to hold him back. Their battle even wears me out, a casual observer. 

And I? I am frantically searching for some way to bring down Moreau, not only to save Tom and now Mina, but the children who have been caught between us in this bizarre battle of wills. I nearly wear a hole in the floor with my pacing. 

In short, the League is in complete disarray. I'm sure it's never been like this before. Everyone's snapping at each other, the tension is thicker than ever. 

By the next day, we've all given up hope. All of us are wandering around like zombies, barely talking, hardly eating. Allan disappears into his room, and the only time I see him is when I bring him a plate of food, worrying about his health on top of everything. 

That night, as I sleep, I again dream. This dream is disjointed, but much clearer than most of my dreams. There are shadows everywhere, dark shadows calling me, begging for help. I follow them, leaping into their world of pain and darkness, but open a door behind me, perfect for escape. 

I bolt upright in bed , sweat trickling down my face, panting for air. My eyes dart around the room for several moments, making sure that I am alone. The shadow people have all disappeared, but not from my mind. Something in my heart is tugging me, urging me out of bed, telling me to leave the room, that something is waiting for me. I throw back the covers and leave my room, not caring that I'm wearing only a nightgown. It's still dark out, and I'm sure the others are still in bed. 

I let my feelings guide me, and I find myself wandering down the hallway towards the bed. There is an unexpected draft, and I wrap my arms around myself, trying to warm up, even if it's only slightly. My toes are already freezing. 

I soon find myself heading to the door, and it's almost like I'm no longer in control of my body. I feel like I'm watching things from afar, watching myself reach for the door, my cold, stiff fingers wrapping around the handle of the door and twisting it. I open the door and the cold gets more intense. I step out into the dark and glance around, a twinge of paranoia gripping me. 

I nearly jump out of my skin when I first see the fluttering out of the corner of my eye. I turn to look at the movement and relax when I see that it's just some papers. I squint a little, and quickly realize that it's nothing of the sort. I approach the papers and pull them free from the string that's holding them to the stone railing that leads up to the door. When I get a good look at them, my eyes widen in horror, my hand instinctively going to my mouth. 

I turn on my heel and run inside, slamming the door shut behind me. I'm completely in control by now, and when I bang on the door to Allan's room, I am no longer in my daze. Allan answers the door with a gruff," What?!" When he sees the look on my face, his face visibly falls, knowing that I have even worse news for him. I begin to question my own judgment at coming to him, but I know that it's too late to hide what I've found now. 

The commotion attracts the attention of the rest of the League, and Allan and I are soon joined by Henry, Nemo and Skinner, who are all anxious to find out what's the matter. I present my findings to Allan and I wait for his reaction to the photos. 

One of the photos shows Tom in a tiny cell, lying on a tiny cot. He doesn't look well, not well at all. He's sweating profusely, and his eyes are rimmed with dark circles. His bottom lip has been cut open, and there is a thin line of blood dripping down his chin. His upper half is bare, but his lower half is covered with a pair of tattered brown pants. His eyes are open, and they are pleading with the camera operator to help him, to do something to end his pain. 

The second photo is of Mina. She's trapped inside of a strange looking net made of strong metal. The holes in the metal are tiny, too small for her to escape through, or her bats. She looks like a caged animal, and her mouth is covered in blood, telling us that she managed to get at least one of Moreau's men before being captured. In her usually blank face there is an expression of rage and fear. She knows that there is no escape. She knows that she is now is Moreau's hands. 

" He's taunting us." I hiss, a note of hysteria creeping into my voice," He's taunting us, he's showing us that he has them, and he's never going to let them go." Henry exchanges a worried look with Allan and then gently begins," Katie-" I begin to breathe heavily and manage to get out," He's... h-he's going to take us all!" The lights in the room begin to flicker violently. 

" Katie, calm down." Henry says soothingly, reaching out for me. I jerk away from him and shrilly say," No! Don't tell me to calm down! You don't know, you haven't seen... Oh God." My head throbs and suddenly all the lights in Allan's room explode, the shattering glass flying everywhere, but luckily not injuring anyone. My body sags, all the tension in me gone, leaving only emptiness in it's wake. I swallow thickly and hoarsely whisper," Sorry." 

" It's all right," Henry says, looking almost as shaken as I am," Come. Let's get you to bed." I nod numbly, unable to stand it anymore. It's too much. Henry leads me out of the room by the arm, and I can feel his worry coming off of him in waves. I appreciate his worry. The feel of his hand on my arm makes me feel inexplicably better, and I don't want him to let go. I wish I could have him stay with me tonight, as wrong and improper as it would be. 

I don't want to be alone. 

**[Next Time]**

**A glimmer of hope sends shock waves through the League. Is the idea insanity or total genius?**


	7. Fragile Hope

_Author: Manic P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Katie. Everyone else belongs to whoever they belong to. _

_Notes: I don't like how this chapter turned out really. I like how the ending turned out, but not the first part... Never mind. I hate this chapter! GAH! **But thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. **_

**Fragile Hope**

When I open my eyes again, I am immediately bombarded with dark feelings that make me want to curl up into a ball and throw the covers over my head, like when I was a child. My memories of last night return full force, and I can't stop the whimper that escapes my throat. I hate feeling like this, so helpless and scared. 

I force myself out of bed, and get dressed. I freshen myself up, and when I look in the mirror, the only thing that seems out of place are the dark circles under my eyes. My cheeks flush a little when I remember how I fell apart last night. They needed me to be strong, and I completely lost myself to the overwhelming feelings of grief and fear. I look my reflection right in the eyes and mutter to myself," Never again...." Moreau will never make me cry again. 

I take a deep, calming breath, and then leave my room. When I encounter Skinner in the hallway, I am not surprised to sense his caution. I give him a cool smile and say," Good morning Skinner." When he hears the sudden strength in my voice he relaxes, his body visible due to the fact that he has donned his jacket once more. I reach out and pat his arm, trying to offer him some sort of comfort. 

He nods at me and then continues on his way. I am slightly relieved when I feel his spirits slightly raised. The next person I run into is Henry. He looks like he hasn't slept a wink, dark circles under his eyes, his hair slightly mussed, his shirt untucked. When I enter the library his eyes are immediately drawn to mine. He too relaxes when he sees that I have composed myself. I approach him, and quietly say," Thank you for taking care of me last night." He flushes slightly and responds," I-it was no trouble." 

" Would you care to join me in a walk?" I begin, cursing myself when I hear how shy and uncertain my voice sounds," Some fresh air might do us good." By proposing this, I am trying to show him that I'm not afraid to leave the safe haven of the building around us. I want to restore what my outburst last night seems to have destroyed. I don't want what's left of the League thinking that I am useless to them, too emotional to be any help. 

" I-I'd be delighted." Henry replies, giving a rather silly grin which I can't help but smile back at. He tells me to wait by the front door for him, saying that he needs to freshen up and inform Allan that we'll be out for awhile. I'd completely forgotten about informing Allan first, and am relieved that Henry thought of it first. 

I have to admit that for the first few minutes after leaving the building, I am more than a little nervous. I glance around us for several minutes, until Henry speaks up and says," Don't worry. I'm sure Moreau won't try anything in broad daylight." Just to make sure that all my fears will be rested, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out another vile of his elixir. Knowing that he's brought it with him, I do actually feel much better, and we continue our walk in a companionable silence. 

We reach a park and decide to explore it. It is a rather nice day, and I wish that Tom and Mina were here to enjoy it. I look up at Henry in time to see a light, warm breeze tousle his hair a little. I am suddenly struck by how handsome he is, but I quickly banish the thought, looking away from him, my cheeks warming slightly. 

We find a bench after awhile and we have a seat, close enough that people know we are together when they pass but not quite close enough to be touching. He turns to me after another long moment of silence and softly says," This was a good idea. I feel a little better already." I nod and voice my earlier thought," It's too bad Mina and Tom aren't here to enjoy it." His face darkens at the mention of them, and I know I shouldn't have brought it up. 

" They will someday." He says, sounding surprisingly sure of himself. I frown slightly and ask him," How can you know that?" He looks me in the eyes and replies," Sometimes you just have to have faith that things will be right again eventually. And they will be Katie, you'll see. Trust me." Some part of me wants to tell him that I'd trust him with my very life, but I keep silent and just nod. 

" Sometimes," I say softly, tearing my eyes away from his to look off into the distance," I feel so useless and helpless. I want to leap into action, but I don't know what to do. It's frustrating, Henry, knowing where they are, but not how to get to them. It hurts." I press a hand over my heart, showing him just _where_ it hurts. He rests his hand over my left hand which is in my lap and gently replies," Sometimes the pain makes us stronger." 

I nod, understanding what he means completely, not just metaphorically, but literally too. When applied to my powers, the saying makes complete sense. The insightful phrase makes me pause and reflect on all the pain that we've all endured in the last while. 

A sudden inkling of an idea blooms in my mind as Henry's words repeat in my head. I look at him sharply, my eyes widening and my entire body tensing slightly. My thoughts whirl quickly, and as I try to piece them together, I feel like leaping to my feet and screaming for joy. Something occurs to me, like a bolt of lightning piercing the darkness, and a wide smile crosses my lips. In my joy, I hug him tightly exclaiming," That's it! Henry, you're a genius!" When I pull back I let out a giggle at the expression of bewilderment on his face. 

He lets out a startled yelp as I grab his hand and pull him up off the bench, crying," Come Henry! We have to get the others!" Though he is still confused at my sudden behavior change, he follows me back to the headquarters without question, probably trusting that I will reveal all once I've gotten everyone together. I almost feel giddy as I run up the now familiar stone steps, Henry right at my heels. 

It takes me a awhile to track everyone down, as Skinner has disappeared once again. When I accidentally bump into him after about ten minutes of looking for him, I drag him into the library where Allan, Nemo and Henry are waiting for us. I urge Skinner to have a seat and then I proudly announce," I know how to find Moreau." This instantly gains everyone's attention, and Allan stands, looking me in the eyes, silently commanding me to divulge my idea. I clear my throat and begin," I had the idea when Henry said something to me on our walk awhile ago. He said,' Sometimes the pain makes us stronger' and for a moment, it was like I'd been run over by a horse... you see, when I first came here, I made a rather interesting discovery about my abilities. When I was moving objects around the room, I accidentally hurt myself by hitting my knee against the table. The object I was moving, a heavy object, moved faster and with more accuracy than before. So you see?!" 

I look at each person's blank face before prompting," Don't you see?" Finally Skinner pipes up and says," You're going to have to walk us through it there, luv." I heave a sigh and then excitedly say," I could let Moreau take me, and once I'm on his island, I could hurt myself somehow and contact you back here." They all stare at me wide-eyed before Henry nearly leaps to his feet and explodes," Are you insane?!" I blink at him, surprised at his reaction and softly reply," What? It could work!" 

" It's too risky." Allan says, shaking his head," How do you know that you'd be able to contact us from Moreau's island, even after you hurt yourself? Which brings me to my second point-" 

" I know it sounds... extreme, but it could work... no, it would work! I could smuggle... I don't know, perhaps a knife or something like that with me. I just know I can do it!" I say, pacing in front of the table a little, still excited at the thought of rescuing the others and proving myself to the rest of the League. My heart sinks when Allan continues to shake his head at me, frowning. 

" I'm afraid that it's out of the question." Allan says gently. I draw back, no longer so excited. I have to admit that I am a little hurt by his automatic dismissal of my idea. For a moment, I think that it's not fair, but I force myself to brush that aside and say," Shouldn't we try _anything _to save those children and Mina and Tom?" 

" Not if it would put you in such danger." Nemo says, adding his opinion. Henry nods vehemently, his arms crossed over his chest, looking stubborn for the first time since I've met him. I scowl a little. I had been so sure that they would agree with me. They had all been as desperate as I was to find a way to save Moreau's captives, and now they act as if it's the last thing on earth that they want to do. Even Skinner is against me, as I can sense his wariness from where I stand. 

Allan and Nemo begin to file out of the room to return to their own personal business, and Allan stops to gently say," It was good of you to try anyway." I frown even deeper at his sentiments, feeling as if I'm being patted on the head like a dog or a small child who has done something very silly. He disappears and Skinner approaches me, placing a hand on my shoulder before silently disappearing as well. 

I sigh heavily and sit down at the table, sulking. I glance up at Henry, who looks rather relieved that my idea was shot down, and absently grumble," I should just go anyway." At my words, he looks alarmed and nearly shouts," You can't!" I lean forward, my temper flaring and sharply retort," Don't treat me like a child. I can do as I please!" 

I sit back in my chair again and cross my arms over my chest, lifting my chin defiantly. His face grows slightly red as I slowly and deliberately say," I am going to do it, and you can't stop me." 

" I won't let you do this, I won't." Henry nearly snarls, showing just a glimmer of his brutish alter ego in himself," It is _suicide_." I whirl around and nearly shout," Don't you think I realize that? I know that I'm putting my life at risk Henry, but I don't care. It's _my_ bloody decision! If it saves those children and the others-" 

" And what if it doesn't?" Henry shouts back, slamming a fist down on the table, looking absolutely furious," What if all it gains us is another death?" 

" Then at least I'll have tried!" I counter," God Henry, don't you care about the children? About Mina and Tom?" He comes around the table and grabs me by the shoulders, still angry with me. 

" I care more about you." he hisses, shaking me hard, his grip tight enough to bruise. I stare at him in surprise, having never expected him to tell me that in a million years. He stares down at me, calming down almost immediately, licking his lips nervously. His grip on my shoulders loosens as I whisper," Henry?" His eyes search mine uncertainty as he says," Forgive me... forgive me." My heart races as he begins to lean forward, and suddenly his lips are on mine. I wrap my arms around him, returning his urgent kisses with a zeal to match his own. 

When he finally pulls back slightly, his breath is hot against my cheeks, making my entire body flush. I've now tasted those lips of his, and I want more of them with every fiber of my body. I silently beg him to continue, though I don't fully understand what my body yearns for. I've never felt this sort of breathless anticipation, and now that I have I crave it. 

" I won't let you go." he whispers before kissing me again, taking my breath away as he does. He pulls me fully against him almost roughly and I let out a tiny squeak against his mouth, surprised by his actions and behavior. This side of him intrigues me. Part of me knows that he's trying to get me to obey him, to stay here and let the others be, and it angers me. The other part of me also knows this, but doesn't care. The second half wins out for the moment, and I lose myself in him. 

All too soon he pulls away again, and his eyes are so solemn that it instantly sobers me. He takes both of my hands into his and whispers," Promise me that you won't do anything. Promise me, I beg of you. Please Katie." His brown eyes bore into mine, pleading me, begging me. My heart breaks when I look into their chocolate depths, and I curse myself for doing this, I curse myself for ever putting him into a state like this. 

" Henry...." I begin doubtfully, but he doesn't let me finish, the tone of my voice prompting him to slide down onto his knees before me and kiss my fingers gently. I close my eyes, unable to stand the sight, and hoarsely say," I promise Henry... I promise." I hear him let out a heavy sigh of relief and I hate myself even more now. 

Because deep in my heart, I know that I'm lying to him. 

**[Next time]**

**The plan is put into action. The beginning of the end....**


	8. Going Under

_Author: Manic P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Katie. Everyone else belongs to whoever they belong to. _

_Notes: There is a lot of cockney slang in this part, so I'm going to try and remember what they all mean (got 'em from a dictionary) I'm looking them over now, and it's not really painting a lovely picture about what this chapter entails, but I promise that there isn't any smut. It's mainly talk. **Thank you all for your reviews! SIXTY! WOO! **_

__**Pinch brick/Bang tail- prostitute**

**Paraffin lamp- tramp**

**General election- erection**

******Barnacle bills**- **testicles**

****

**Going under**

I try to be as silent as possible as I approach Nemo's room much later that day. Outside, the sky is just turning a rosy pink as dusk approaches. In the library, the men sit and have a chat over a glass of brandy. I had declined, much to Henry's surprise, claiming that I had a headache. Instead, I am putting the first part of my plan into action. I have to admit, as I creep towards Nemo's room, that I feel a kind of perverse thrill out of trying to do something daring. Daring for me, anyway. 

As I put my hand on the doorknob, I glance around me quickly, not only with my eyes but with my mind too, knowing that Skinner could have easily followed me if he had wanted to. When I see and feel nothing, I turn the knob and slip inside. 

When I look around his room for the first time, I am surprised at how different it looks to mine. There are elaborate carvings of various godlike figures on his bed and there are statues of the same deities on his desk too. I recognize them as the Hindu gods Shiva and Vishnu upon closer inspection. Everything is so very... Nemo. I shake it off, and begin to poke around to see if he has what I'm looking for. I rummage through most of his things, trying not to upset them too badly. 

When I rummage through one of his drawers on his desk, my fingers brush something metallic. I pull out the object and grin in triumph. In my hand is a long, wicked looking knife, about eight inches long with the handle decorated elaborately with more Hindu gods done in silver and blue. I bite my lip and run the tip of my finger across the blade. When I draw my finger away I am satisfied to see my blood staining the knife and my finger. I put the finger in my mouth and suck away the blood as I head for the door again. I make a rather stealthy escape from Nemo's room into mine. I glance around my room nervously before finally stashing the knife under my mattress. 

I pause for a moment to try and still my fast beating heart. I swallow hard, and sink down onto my bed, letting out a heavy sigh. I feel simply awful for stealing something of Nemo's, but it had to be done. I have no knife or weapon of my own which I could bring with me to Moreau's island, and I knew Nemo would have something, as I have heard of his amazing abilities with the blade. 

I draw my knees up to my chin, wrapping both my arms around my legs and staring at the wall across from me. Since I promised to stay, Henry has been nothing but supportive. He thanked me again and again for promising, and each time I felt my spirits sink lower and lower, until I was nearly drowning in guilt. I couldn't stop him, or reject his little tokens of affection; his kisses or his terms of endearment. 

All my life, I have waited for someone to treat me the way that Henry treats me. I thought that when it happened, that when I fell in love, it would be a happy and joyous occasion, one that I would cherish forever. Instead, I half wish that it had never happened, that Henry had never kissed me, or told me that he had feelings for me. If he hadn't, perhaps neither of us would be hurt by this. 

On the other hand... God, it feels so good to be around him. 

The moon rises slowly, creating more shadows in my room. I hear the others head to their rooms, none of them bothering me and my 'headache'. I had specifically said that I would be going to sleep so they wouldn't. If I hadn't, I bet Henry would be in here, asking if I needed anything. He's so sweet. 

Sensing that it's almost time, I get up and head over to my desk, taking a seat and rummaging around for a piece of paper and something to write with. When I am finally ready, I think about what I want to write before putting it down on paper, wanting it to be absolutely perfect. As I think about what I want to say, it suddenly occurs to me that this might be the last time I'm in my room. 

This fills my body with a sickening feeling, and goose bumps appear on my arms as a chill runs through me. I glance around and try to commit the look of my room to memory. With a slight tremble in my hand, I begin to write, the words coming faster and with more elegance than I had expected. 

**_By the time you read this, I'm sure I will be in Moreau's clutches, being taken to his den of inhumanity. To be honest, I am afraid of what I am about to do, but it is partly my fear which spurs me on, strangely enough. Know that I am thinking of you all, and that I honestly believe that I will save those who have fallen into Moreau's clutches before me. I know that by doing this, I will alienate several people who's trust I hold dear, and I am truly sorry for it. I can only hope that you will be able to forgive me someday, whether or not I am with you. I will be in touch. I apologize for any pain I have put you through in doing this, but I had to. _**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Katie _**

I read over the note twice, and once I am satisfied, I put it back onto the table. I open the window to my room, and the sounds of night birds and insects greet me, as if urging me on. I slide my hand under my mattress and feel around for the knife. When my fingers come into contact with the handle of the knife, I immediately wrap them around the hilt and pull it out. The blade flashes wickedly in the moonlight, and I want to shudder as I think of how it's going to slice into my skin. 

I begin to get partially undressed, and once my corset is partly undone, I quickly wrap the knife in one of my scarves and then place it right on my stomach, quickly redressing. The feel of the knife pressing into my belly feels odd, but not completely uncomfortable. Sensing that it's time to go, I look at myself in the mirror one last time and murmur," Well... this is it." And with that, I creep out of my room with more stealth than I had displayed earlier today. 

I carefully and quietly inch my way down the hallway, freezing completely when I hear any noise at all; the sound of the building settling around me, the squeak of a floorboard beneath me and the sound of a clock in the hallway. When I reach the door, I let out a silent sigh of relief and slowly open the door. By the time I'm outside with the door closed tightly around me, my heart is beating so fast in my chest that I wonder if something's wrong with me. I hurry down the stone steps, but pause at the bottom, looking back at the building and picturing the faces of those still inside. I close my eyes as images of Henry bombard me, and pray that I will be able to see him again soon. I press two fingers to my lips and then hold them up whispering," Goodbye." 

I then turn on my heel and dash off down the street. I follow my first inclination, and head east. The street is already dark, and it feels strange to see it so empty and lifeless. I try to think logically in order to figure out the best place to find Moreau's men, and realize that it would make more sense to head to the more dangerous parts of London, such as the Whitechapel district. If I were to be kidnapped there, my screams wouldn't really be anything out of the ordinary, as the crime rate there is simply appalling. 

The very thought of ambling around the same area where the Ripper murders took place makes me want to just go home, but instead I square my shoulders, lift my chin and head in that direction. It takes me quite some time, as Whitechapel isn't exactly close to my home, and when I get there it is a good two hours later, give or take. 

When I walk into the heart of the district, I am immediately spotted, due to the fact that I stand out like a sore thumb. Some of the men wandering around looking for a good time holler at me, thinking that I'm just a very well-dressed 'pinch brick'. Most of these men are extremely drunk, and I easily elude them. The real unfortunate women holler too, but they deliver insults and threats to me, saying that if I were to even think about 'working' their corner, they'd kill me. I'm not sure what they exactly mean by 'working their corner', but I know that it can't be anything good by the looks of them. 

On top of it all, there are some very sober, very dangerous looking men glaring at me. I glance at them nervously, knowing that they are probably thinking about robbing me, or worse, right now. The area reeks of garbage and other very pungent smells that make my stomach roll. I shut my mind tight to all of the men and women around me, afraid at what I might hear. There are so many people here, unlike the streets around the League headquarters. It's almost as if these streets come to life at night and die at dawn. 

I try my best to shut out the sounds around me as well, as I hear the sounds of less than wholesome activities all around me. I am so busy trying to shut it all out that I almost don't notice the rather large man approaching me from behind. He seizes me by the arm and pulls me up against him. He smells like urine and booze, and when he grins at me, he reveals a large gap in his otherwise yellowed and rotting teeth. He's sweating like a pig, which is rather appropriate as he looks like one too. 

" 'ere now," he says in a loud cockney accent," what's a purty little 'fing like you doin' 'round 'ere? Yer ain't one of them regular 'paraffin lamps' from 'round 'ere." I want to roll my eyes and reply with a sarcastic," Brilliant deduction Holmes." But I have not the courage to do so. I try to struggle out of his grasp whimpering," Release me sir." He lets out a loud volley of rancorous laughter and sarcastically says," Well den _Your Majesty_!" My eyes go wide as he grabs his crotch through his flimsy pants with his free hand and demands," Don't suppose yer wantin' a quick one den? I needs to be takin' care o' me general election." The implication behind his words is enough to make me panic. Before I know what I'm doing, I lift a leg and kick him right between his legs. He lets out a howl of pain and sinks to the ground as many people around us start laughing. I turn on my heel and begin to run as he shouts," Me barnacle bills!" I have no idea what he means by that, but whatever it is that he's talking about, he doesn't sound too happy. 

As I run, memories of reading about the Whitechapel murders come to mind, and I picture my own mutilated body on the front page, the headline proclaiming 'Young Woman found brutally murdered in Whitechapel! Ripper strikes again?!' I run down another narrow street, only barely noticing it when I accidentally knock into some bang tails heading in the opposite direction. I mutter a quick," Pardon me," and continue on my way. 

I finally stop running as I head down a dark alleyway. It smells absolutely disgusting down here, but I pause to catch my breath despite this. I lean up against one of the houses which hem me in and push back some of the hair that's fallen out of my bun and into my eyes. As I attempt to catch my breath, I realize that I am not alone. The feeling of being watched makes me stiffen and look up. Assuming that my attacker has come after me, I tell myself to calm down and just defend myself with my power. 

But when I hear more than one set of footsteps coming towards me, I immediately know that it is not him. I tentatively reach out with my mind to try and get an idea of who they are before I actually come into contact with any of them. I am immediately bombarded with the sensation of complete and utter darkness surrounding me and I withdraw from them completely, knowing that I have found what I am looking for. 

Or is it the other way around? 

I try to catch a glimpse of them as I softly say," Hello?" I receive no reply, and I straighten up, about to walk towards them. I have no idea what I'm doing, as I am completely disoriented, unable to really think clearly. I open my mouth to call out to them again, but don't even get one syllable out before I am suddenly attacked. I know for sure that it is Moreau's men, as they attack me from all sides, some of them even jumping out of a tiny window from one of the houses to get behind me. Two of them grab my arms and pin them behind me while another clamps his hand over my nose and mouth, a wet cloth pressed into my face. 

" Careful boys." One of them calls, and I want to scoff at him. Instead I lift a crate with my mind and smash it over the head of one of the men behind me. I want to inflict as much damage on these men as I can before I let myself be taken, but I can do nothing else as my head begins to swim. I feel my own eyes roll back into my head and I realize that the cloth over my mouth and nose was soaked with chloroform. 

I begin to black out totally, but not before I hear one of them say," They must really be getting desperate if they're sending her out." Someone makes a grunt of agreement and replies, but the sound of his voice is drowned out by the incessant buzzing noise that is gaining volume in my head. I finally descend into a state of unconsciousness. 

When I wake up again, I am on a cold, metal floor. My head throbs with a massive headache, and all of my limbs feel heavy and weighted down. I raise a hand to touch my temple to try and soothe the ache there, and to my surprise I hear a loud rattling sound. I open my eyes and examine my arms, shocked to see a pair of manacles fastened to my very thin wrists. The chains lead to two rivets which are fastened to a wall. Upon closer inspection, I see that the chains are made of a metal that I've never seen before. I give an experimental tug with both my arms and my mind and barely make the chains move at all. 

I look around the room, if you could really call it that. It's too tiny to be a true room, but not small enough to be a closet. There is a small window which lets a little light in, and I slowly manage to drag myself over there. I have to stand on my tip toes to look out the small square, and when I do, my eyes go wide. The scent of salt reaches my nose and then sounds of gulls overhead reach my ears. I lower myself back down as I realize that I'm on a boat, headed towards Moreau's island. 

Maybe my plan is working a little too well? 

I shift a little where I stand, and give a sigh of relief when I feel the knife still tucked inside of my corset. I look down at myself, however, and my mood shifts to one of shock. My dress has been tampered with. The buttons and ties are not done properly, not the way that I always do it. They must've searched me to a certain point. The thought of having their hands on me while I was unconscious makes me sick to my stomach. 

What in God's name have I gotten myself into? 

**[Next time]**

**Katie finds out just what she's gotten herself into. And it's not good.**


	9. Cage of Bone

_Author: Manic P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Katie. Everyone else belongs to whoever they belong to. _

_Notes: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I had a bad case of the writer's block. The chapters might be a bit slow in coming, because school starts soon, and I'm going to be a little preoccupied, since it is my last year of high school. _

_Sporker- I understand why you'd say that about that character, but I disagree. I think that **every** man, even the doctor, has his breaking point. I never said it was just like the canon. I was trying to get across the desperation which Jekyll felt at the thought of my main character putting herself into danger like that. I hope you understand the reason why I deleted your review, because I don't appreciate your attacking another of my reviewers. That's not to say that I haven't listened at all though, and I appreciate your suggestions._

**Cage of Bone**

_In time we hate that which we often fear._

**_~Antony and Cleopatra I,3_**

I don't have much time to dwell on my current predicament as the door to my tiny little room is suddenly flung open, and I am face to face with a strange man. He is tall, so tall that he has to stoop slightly to enter my cell. He has black hair which is long enough to be tied back into a small ponytail, and his eyes are like two black beads staring straight into my soul. His face is very tanned, but emotionless, as if he's detached from life itself. And I can feel something very familiar about him. He's got a rather slender build, and as he begins to pace as much as he can in my room, I begin to wonder if he's slightly mad. 

" I am Kaspar." He say simply, his tone devoid of any emotion at all. He looks at me as if he expects me to react to his name, as if I knew who he were. He moves closer to me, so close that I can feel his breath on my face. He regards me carefully, inspecting me closely, and I hold my breath, wondering just what he's planning on doing to me. 

" You are Miss Howard, yes?" He asks, an almost pleasant tone creeping into his voice. He has an accent but I can't tell where it's from. It's almost as if he's adpoted several accents and blended them into one. I can faintly catch a German lilt to his words, but I could be mistaken. When I nod he says," Yes... Dr.Moreau will be very pleased." 

At the sound of the doctor's name my entire body stiffens, and I grit my teeth. He gauges my reaction and gives a tiny snort, plucking a stray thread off of his black shirt. He flicks it away and then looks at me, his eyes penetrating mine. I tilt my head to the side and try to figure out why he looks so familiar. His eyes continue to bore into mine and it finally hits me. I gasp a little and whisper," You're Moreau's son!" He gives a half smile, looking even more like his father, and says," Good for you. You figured it out faster than your comrades." 

" You better not have hurt them." I hiss, tugging on my chains, trying my best to break through that icy exterior and make him sorry he ever stepped foot in my cell. He simply sneers at my attempts at intimidation and mutters," Such a pity. You would have made an excellent whore." I can only glare at his back as he turns on his heel and leaves me alone in my cell. 

I gulp as he leaves, finally letting down my bravado and truly feeling afraid. The stark reality is that I am facing overwhelming odds right now. His last comment frightens me the most. Sure, he may not touch me, but who's to say that there isn't another guard who feels differently? I crawl into a corner of the cell and curl up into a ball, my back right up against the wall. A warm breeze blows through the window and the smell of the salt air makes my stomach turn. 

I sit there for what seems like an eternity. I feel so tired, but don't dare close my eyes, afraid of what might happen to me if I did. However, my body rebels against me as the day wears on, and my eyes begin to droop shut. I have not been fed, nor has anyone else come into my cell, for which I am grateful. I finally can't take it anymore, and when my eyes slide shut of their own accord, this time I don't care. 

I wake up again to the sound of someone opening the heavy metal door to my cell. Immediately on guard, I straighten up and force a blank look onto my face, not wanting them to see how badly this is affecting me. To my relief, some food is slid into my room. It's not a four course meal, which I think I could handle all on my own right now, but it'll have to do. I inch towards it after making sure that the door is closed and as soon as I catch the scent of bread and some sort of soup, my mouth starts to water. 

I wolf down the food, almost scalding myself on the soup in my haste to fill up my stomach. When there isn't a crumb left on the plate, I crawl back into the corner. I release a breath and conjure up a mental picture of Henry. Tears spring to my eyes as I think of him, though he's never really fully off of my mind. From my spot in the corner of the room, I can just barely catch a glimpse of the starry night sky. The air has turned much cooler now, and I shiver as I catch a faint breeze. As I look at the stars, I wonder if Henry's doing the same. I wonder if he's missing me, or just plain hating me. 

" Henry...." I whisper softly, wishing that I was in his arms right now. A harsh little voice inside me is screaming,_' See what you've done? What on earth made you think you could do this? Now Henry's going to hate you forever, and you have nobody to blame but yourself and your stupid pride.'_ I whimper a little and wonder if this is what Henry feels like when he's being attacked by Hyde. 

I eventually fall asleep again, and I immediately slip into nightmare after nightmare which causes me to wake up in a cold sweat time and time again. The ship slowly makes it's way to Moreau's island, and another day passes. I barely see anyone, except for the man who gives me food. They give me something to eat at very irregular intervals, probably to keep me off guard in every way. 

Then, quite suddenly, the familiar movement of the ship alters slightly, and I hear the faint shouts of some of the men on board. I get up from my spot on the floor and stand up on tip toe to try to see what's going on through the window. I can just barely spot a dock a few yards away, and my heart begins to race. The door to my cell is flung open, and I only have a second to move away from the window before what seems like a flood of guards come into my room. They grab me and hold me fast as they undo my chains. 

I struggle in their arms, screaming at them to let me go, though I know it won't do me any good. My hands are bound behind my back, so tight that my fingers begin to tingle slightly. One of the guards grab me by the hair and wrenches my neck back as far as it can go, making me let out a wail of pain. He chuckles and then hisses," You even think about using your freak powers, I will personally rip you limb from limb." I glare at him and growl back," You wouldn't dare. Moreau-" 

" Gave us orders to put a bullet right between your eyes if you try anything. You are expendable." He finishes for me, sounding amused. I swallow hard, not sure if he's telling the truth, but not about to risk it. He lets go of my hair and I am dragged out of the room by two guards who loop their arms with mine to make sure I can't get away. They drag me down a plank and onto the dock that I saw earlier. I look back once to see the thing that had been my floating prison for the past day or so. 

It's a strange mix of old and new, the style of the ship reminding me of several drawings I have seen of the ships used by the Spanish Armada back in the late fifteen hundreds. The thing that makes it new is the fact that instead of wood, the entire ship has been built out of metal. It makes quite the strange sight, like a sore thumb sticking out of the sea. 

I turn back around in time to see a building come into view over the horizon. As I am lead up a small hill, my eyes widen when I see it more clearly. The sinister kingdom of Dr.Moreau is deceptively beautiful and calm looking. The air is rich with the scent of exotic flowers and plants, which grow seemingly everywhere around the building, like a tiny jungle which partly hides the building itself. The jungle almost seems to big for the island itself, like a vase which has been filled with far too many roses. 

The outside of Moreau's home looks like it's made of white marble, partly reminding me of the pictures I've seen of the Taj Mahal. It is nearly as tall as the trees that surround it, which are taller than anything that I've ever seen. I look down and if I weren't so scared, I might laugh. It seems so strange to me that leading up to this beautiful building is only a mere dirt path. 

One of the things I notice first is the fact that there are very few windows on the lowest level of the building. In fact, there are very few windows at all, until you reach the ceiling. That is made entirely of glass, a strange finish to this strange building. I am lead to the front doors where two more guards wait, heavily armed with guns that are longer than my arm. 

They step aside for us, and I am taken to a flight of stairs made of metal to the right of the door, down a small hallway. They lead me down a flight or two, and then open another door, which is also guarded by two more men. As soon as I walk through the door, I try to stop in my tracks. The pain and anguish that comes rushing at me all at once is like a thousand bees stinging me at the same time. 

I dig my heels into the ground, but do nothing more than irritate my captors. They drag me down the hallway, and past a few strange looking cells. These two are made of metal, except for the front of them. They are made of thick glass, and open from the side, where there is a small crevice. Inside each room that I pass are about two or three children, all wearing black shirts and pants, even the girls. They all look up at me with the same expression of bewilderment and fear. A few even have an expression which is devoid of all hope. My heart breaks looking into their sweet little faces. It is their pain that I feel. 

They lead me all the way to the end of the hallway, and then open a cell to the left hand side. I am shoved in before I can even think of uttering a protest, and I collide with another body. As we both tumble to the ground, I hear a very female voice utter a very unladylike curse under her breath, and I recognize the voice immediately. I look down into annoyed green eyes and exclaim," Mina!" 

She nudges me off of her and then gets to her feet, primly fixing her hair. She's wearing the clothes that she must've left the League with, a black skirt and a white blouse. However, her trademark scarf is missing. I sit on the floor and stare up at her, stunned, until she finally looks down at me and coolly says," Katie." 

I get to my feet and blurt out," Are you all right? Have you seen Tom? I can't believe you're alive! Can we get out of here? Have you seen Moreau?" She holds up an elegant hand and says," Hush, and let me answer. First, yes, I am all right, and no I haven't seen Tom. No, we cannot escape, I have tried everything. And yes, I have seen Moreau, as will you." 

I sag, already disheartened by her information that she could not find any way out. Though, in retrospect, it was a fairly silly question to ask. If she had found an escape before now, she would have used it. 

" The glass is nearly ten inches thick. The door is heavily locked, and there are no windows, though there is air coming in." I test the lock with my mind and realize that she is right. This is a strange type of lock, one that is far too complicated to even try to crack with my mind. I heave a sigh and grumble," Don't you have any good news?" She considers this for a moment and then says," We are alive." I give her a very dark look and then go to the glass, trying to see down the hallway. 

There are two guards patrolling the hallway, both looking sour. I can tell just by looking at them that they both want something to happen, for one of us to escape so they can use their weapons. One of them sneers at me as I give them a disgusted look. Mina clears her throat and matter-of-factly states," Moreau will come for you, probably within the next few minutes or so." I turn to look at her and hesitantly ask," Why?" 

" He will want to make sure you are fit, and healthy." As she says this, a very uneasy feeling comes upon me like a snake in the grass. She looks away from me and explains what Moreau did to her in graphic detail. How he stripped her down completely and forced her into an examination which was not only degrading, but humiliating as well, as Moreau's son was there watching the entire time. I gulp and then whisper," I'm sorry." She waves it off with an abrupt motion of her hand and crosses her arms over her chest, in a motion that looks almost defensive. 

I lick my lips and then softly say," Mina, I need to give you something before they take me away. You can't let them take it, understand?" She nods, looking very puzzled. I motion for her to watch for the guards and as she does, I begin to partially undress myself. When I am able to retrieve the knife, I do so carefully before dressing again. I call Mina over and then hand her the dagger. She looks surprised, but doesn't ask why I have it. She just slips it under her skirts as she sits down in the corner of the room. 

" I promise I'll explain later." I say earnestly, sensing that they are going to come for me again soon," But I'm going to try and save us all." She lets out a snort, but doesn't say anything. Just as I am about to reply, they come for me again, and I am dragged out of the room as one of them snickers," Moreau's ready for you now." I put up a little bit of a fight, but am to nervous and scared to really fight them. I am taken back upstairs, but instead of being lead through that same hallway, I am taken into a huge round room. The glass dome on top allows the sun to shine in brightly, and it nearly blinds me for a moment. 

There is a huge platform in the middle of the room, circular, and surrounded by all sorts of strange looking devices and an operating table. I blanch when I see it, the feeling of a thousand bees stinging me at once returning. He's caused so much pain here.... 

" Ah, my little flower arrives." A heavily accented voice says, sounding almost gleeful. My vision finally adjusts to the near-blinding light in the room and I stop short when I see the man in front of me. Moreau looks just like he did in his picture, with his graying hair, plump belly and dark beard. He is currently using a walking cane, leaning on it as he watches his minions pull me up onto the platform. His son stands behind him, looking only vaguely interested. 

I am shoved in Moreau's direction, and then all the guards form a semicircle around me, preventing any escape. I stare at Moreau, waiting for him to do or say something, and all I get is that intense look that his son seems to have inherited from him. It unnerves me so badly that I bow my head to get away from it as best I can. I hear him chuckle a little and I instinctively take a step back. I am pushed forward none too gently by one of the guards, and am left again. 

It's not long before I am subjected to the most degrading half hour of my life. I am stripped down completely, totally against my will, and I am given a complete check over, right in front of the guards. When I am given my clothes again, it takes every bit of courage that I posses not to burst into tears of helpless rage and humiliation. My body trembles with shame as they drag me back to the cell that I share with Mina, and all the fight has left me. I'm sure that Moreau's 'checkup' had very little to do with making sure I'm healthy. It probably had more to do with breaking my spirit. It just enrages me even further, adding more fuel to my fire, making me want to bring them all down fast, furious and with a lot of bloodshed. 

I will make them suffer. 

**[Next time]**

**Katie puts the last part of the plan into action. (I wrote most of it about five chapters ago. LOL)**


	10. Don't Let Me Down

_Author: Manic P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Katie. Everyone else belongs to whoever they belong to. _

_Notes:__ Okay, I decided to post it now for two reasons. One, because more people were in favor of my posting it now. Two because after I wrote and posted the Author's Note, I started writing and writing like mad. Again, I apologize for taking this long to post. Thank you to all those who reviewed, and I hope this won't happen again._****

****

****

**Don't Let Me Down**

****

****I lie on my back in the middle of the cell for quite some time, trying to gather my wits. My body continues to tremble, and I shut my eyes, trying to make myself forget what just happened. Mina respectfully gives me some space until I have collected myself. When our eyes meet, she gives me a sympathetic look, which actually makes me feel a little better. I heave a deep sigh, and then say," I guess I have some explaining to do." She nods, and then looks expectant as I try to think of a good way to phrase it all. By the time I think of something, and manage to tell her the whole story, I'm sure that more than a half hour has passed. 

By the end of it, Mina looks shocked, displaying more emotion than I have ever seen her display. She barks out a laugh and says," _That's_ your plan? Are you insane? Seriously, have you lost your mind? You don't even know if it's going to work, never mind the fact that it could kill you!" I sigh again and then respond," Don't you think I know all that? I've thought about this over and over again, Mina." I fall silent, and then look away from her, biting my lip. After a moment of silence, I look at her, my face as serious as its ever been. 

" Mina... how far would you go to save these people?" I ask her softly, gesturing to the children in the tiny cell across from us, huddled together. She hesitates and then honestly replies," As far as it takes." I nod at her, and after a moment of heavy silence I softly plead," Henry already hates me for doing this... I don't think I could stand it if you hated me too." She looks surprised for a moment, and I can't really say I blame her. We've never been very close, in fact we usually regard each other with a mask of low-key hostility. But we are alike in many ways, very important ways. We constantly have to prove ourselves to the rest of the team to show that we women are capable of defending ourselves. 

When a look of reluctant acceptance crosses her features, I give a determined sigh and then instruct her to watch the door. I sit down in the furthest corner of the room and tear a strip off of the bottom of my dress. When I've managed that, I take the knife from Mina, my hand trembling slightly. Mina glances back at me as I put the scrap of cloth in my mouth. I steel myself as I roll up my sleeve, and then, breathing hard, I stab myself deep in the arm. The cloth in my mouth muffles my cry of pain thankfully, but I still see the wince that Mina makes. I know I'm probably encouraging her bloodlust right now, but that is a risk I will have to take. 

I reach out with my mind, finding it much easier to do with the pain acting as a guide of sorts. My hands shake as I focus hard, but I continue to prod at the bloody wound on my arm, needing that pain to aid me. I can actually see the sea as my mind crosses it. It's an odd feeling, like being split into two. Part of me is still here in the cell, but the other part is soaring like a bird over the damp streets of London, towards our building. Like a flash, my mind is racing through the hallways, trying to find someone, anyone. The first person my mind connects with is Quartermain. I feel his body jerk as my mind enters his violently. 

**__**

**_Allan. _**

**__**

**_My God... you actually did it. _**

**__**

**_Congratulate me later. I have to show you where Moreau's island is. _**

The connection fades slightly, and so I cut myself again, higher this time and harder. I scream into the material in my mouth and then focus again. I tell Allan where to go, getting exact names and times from various people. My mind feels like it has tentacles now, reaching out to many people instead of just one. I feel more than a little disoriented, as I have never done anything like this before, but on a more perverse level it's exhilarating. 

At times, when I am able to focus better, I can actually see what Allan sees. I see the confused and worried looks of the other men in the same room as him. I see Henry and my heart aches terribly. 

**__**

**_Allan, Mina and I are trapped in a cell below the main complex. From what I could see there are several tunnels filled with cells such as ours. You... you have to hurry. _**

**__**

**_We'll be there as soon as possible. Just hang on... hang on. _**

**__**

**_We will. I'll be in contact if I see anything happening. _**

I sigh heavily as I break the link completely. Now that I don't have the connection to distract me, my arm hurts more, making me whimper slightly. Mina comes to my side and sits down next to me. She tears a strip of cloth from the bottom of her skirt and wraps it around my bleeding arm tightly, stanching the flow. Mina is not one to make apologies, nor is she one to be overly affectionate. But in that cell, alone and scared as we are, she is a different woman to me entirely. When she takes my hand and squeezes it gently, I squeeze it back, both accepting and returning the small amount of comfort she gives. 

We are left in the cell for what seems like weeks. We have no concept of time, we have no idea if it's night or day. We are only taken out of our cell if we have the need to use the bathroom. This is the only luxury we are allowed, besides our food. Mina becomes restless and nervous, pacing the cell sometimes for hours. She is like a caged animal needing to be free. Her normally cool exterior is slowly breaking apart, and I can't blame her. That beast inside of her craves the hunt, craves the freedom. This must be killing her. 

I, on the other hand, become weak with loss of blood. The wounds on my arm open often, and the lack of blood makes me feel as vulnerable as a newborn babe. We don't speak often, but when we do it's usually just small talk to help pass the time. I half hope that Moreau's forgotten about us altogether. I contact the others when it becomes too much, and I make sure to make Allan feel the desperation, the impending madness which is being forced upon Mina and I in our captivity. They seem so far away, even though Allan assures me that Nemo's Nautilis is moving at top speed. 

It seems as if one of London's fogs has rolled straight into my brain, depriving me of all my senses, making me drift away from reality, like floating down the Thames on a rowboat without an oar to steer myself. I vaguely recall Mina's flashing green eyes looking down at me occasionally. I want to tell her that everything will be alright, but how could I tell her something that I don't believe myself? I am occasionally able to reach Tom, just to make sure he's alright. The guards have taken to beating him occasionally, finding his helplessness hilarious, and I worry about him. 

Please God, hurry. 

Then, quite suddenly, the fog clears. The first thing I notice is that a rather large man with a big bushy mustache is leaning over me. The second thing I notice is that my cheek stings. The third thing I notice is that I am alone. I sit up fast and am horrified to hear Mina's screams. I try to get past the man but he stops me by roughly grabbing me by the shoulders and smacking me again. I try to fight him, but he outweighs me by at least a hundred pounds, making it impossible. 

" You little bitch." he snarls, seizing me by the hair and wrenching back my head. I stare at him, not quite sure what I've done to make him so angry. I let out a little moan of pain as he drags me out of the cell by my hair, forcing me to keep up. I make some very pathetic attempts to strike out at him using my nails, but his strength and rage combined with my weakness and bewilderment are no match whatsoever. As my senses come back to me fully, I manage to rasp in a voice that hardly sounds like my own," What... What's happened?" He sneers at me and growls," You know damn well what's happened." He pauses in his steady march to backhand me violently, cursing at me the entire time. 

" I don't understand what's happened." I mumble in protest, wincing when he sends me another severe look and continues to drag me along, this time by my arm. I look over my shoulder, trying to spot Mina, but there is no sign of her. I swallow heavily and call out," Mina?" My voice has a slightly panicked note to it, and is lost in the sudden noise of men running and shouting vaguely. I blink, and it finally dawns on me that the others must be near. Alarms begin to go off, shrieking like banshees, and I fight the urge to cover my ears with my hands. 

_What should I do? _I ask myself, my whole body tensing. Indecision rules me as I allow my captor to continue leading me down the hallway. Should I fight him, and try to find the others? Am I even capable of doing such a thing, in my state? Should I stay passive, and see what happens? Should I wait for them to come to me, or should I go to them? 

Unfortunately, my decision is made for me as we reach the main room before I can make up my mind. It is utter chaos as I enter, men scurrying to and fro, others shouting orders and curses at the tops of their lungs. An explosion rocks the building, and I only barely manage to brace myself to prevent a fall. Seeing an opportunity, I wait until the next explosion before gathering my strength and hitting the man who has me as hard as I possibly can. He grunts as the elbow on my good arm strikes him in the face, right in the nose. He claps his hands to his face, howling in pain, and I race away from him, running down to the main foyer as fast as my legs can carry me. 

I finally have the presence of mind to reach out and contact the others. In my state of agitation and high distraction, it takes much more effort than I had originally thought it would, but when I manage to find Mina, it brings such comfort that tears literally spring to my eyes. Mina is currently staging her own rebellion, baring her teeth and quenching the terrible thirst which the demon inside of her longs for. After the days of starvation, her savagery reaches terrifying new levels, and I can see the carnage left behind. 

**_Mina... _**

**__**

**_Katie_**, she responds, howling in glee, **_where are you? What's going on?_**

**__**

**_The others are here! It must be them! I'm in the main foyer, I managed to get away from that guard._**

**__**

**_Wait there, I'll come for you_**, she tells me, doing just that. 

**_What about Tom? _**I demand, worried about the American. She hesitates, torn between wanting to find me, and wanting to get Tom. I shake my head and say,**_ I'll be fine. Go get him. _**I cut off our link before she can protest, and set out on my own to find the others. The foyer is partially abandoned by now, most of the guards outside in a futile attempt to stop the others before they get in. I wonder briefly where Moreau and his son are before darting off again, not really sure what I'm doing. 

It's not long before I am tackled by an errant guard, and when my head connects with the floor, the resulting pain makes me cry out loudly, wishing that I had made Mina come for me first. I am turned over onto my back and I automatically begin to struggle with my new opponent, mainly using my nails to scratch at his face. I can't use my powers, not after talking to Mina for as long as I did and under the circumstances. 

" Help!" I cry in instinct, wishing I had something to defend myself with. It doesn't take much for him to finally overpower me, grabbing me by the wrists and yanking me to my feet. He begins to try and drag me to some unknown, but suddenly, he freezes in mid-motion, his grip on me loosening. When he slumps to the ground blonelessly, I stare at him, wondering for a moment what's going on. I look up again when I hear heavy breathing. 

" Skinner?" I question, biting my lip nervously. I start when he places a hand on my shoulder, letting out a startled cry. He shushes me and gently says," Hello luv." I breathe a sigh of relief and say," Where are the others?" He makes a noise somewhere to my left and sullenly mutters," Nice to see you too." Louder, he says," They're outside." I close my eyes for a moment, trying to collect myself, and then announce," We need help." 

" The children?" He asks, though I know he already suspects the answer. I nod, briefly thinking about how irritating it is to talk to Skinner when he's invisible like this. 

" They're below still. I don't know how to get them out." I moan, already overwhelmed. Skinner places a hand on my arm, and I wince in pain, gritting my teeth to stop my cry of pain. He's so close that I can feel his breath on my cheek when he says," Relax." I draw a deep breath in and then tentatively say," Is Henry-?" 

" He's taken the formula already." Skinner interrupts, pulling back from me," Where are Mina and Tom?" 

" I-I don't know. I broke contact with them awhile ago. I can't do it again. I'm... I'm too weak." I admit, looking down at my feet. I bite my lip and then say," We'll go find them first. I remember where Tom is, Mina was on her way." I grope around for Skinners hand, and when I finally find it, I begin to run, dragging him with me using my good hand. 

**[Next time] **

**The second part of 'Don't Let Me Down'. Don't miss it!**


	11. Don't Let Me Down pt2

_Author: Manic P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Katie. Everyone else belongs to whoever they belong to. _

_Notes:_ _Sorry it took me too long to get this part out. School work again. Thankfully Christmas is coming soon, so I'll have time to finish this. I'm actually really pleased at how it's turning out._****

****

**Don't Let Me Down pt.2**

As I run, Skinner in tow, I try to school myself to think of anything but the pain in my arm. It throbs. It's pulsing with agony, and there is nothing that I can do to relieve myself of it. I choke down an hysterical sob, not wanting Skinner to be alerted just yet. I lead him down another corridor that should not feel so familiar and look over my shoulder briefly to announce," We're nearly there!" I hear him panting for a moment before he gasps," Thank Christ." 

In that instant, I realize just how much I've missed Skinner. I've missed his sense of humor, and his comforting presence. I squeeze his hand briefly, comforted simply by his being here. He squeezes back, silently giving me strength, sharing the courage that surprises him with it's presence. 

When we finally come across Mina and Tom, we literally stop in our tracks. My eyes widen with a bizarre mix of horror and perverse satisfaction as I lay eyes on the carnage that Mina has wrought. There are bodies on the floor, littering the ground like so much garbage. Many of them have had their throats simply torn out, and their now pale and still faces reveal the shock they must've felt at that fact. The air is thick with the metallic stench of blood. My stomach turns, and I fear I might just throw up. 

I hear Mina's voice and know that she is currently in one of the cells, probably having just made it inside. Her voice is back to that calm tone that is so familiar, the one that is her trademark. I try not to breathe through my nose as I cautiously approach the mess of bodies, meekly saying," Mina?" The scene is enough to cow even the bravest of men. I jump slightly when Skinner grabs my arm, saying," I'll get her. Stay here." 

I am thankful for his intervention, and I shoot him a look of gratitude that I can only hope he sees. I wince a little when I see his feet marking the pools of blood as he walks through them in his trip to find our comrades. Wishing I had more strength to find out what's happening with the others, I fidget restlessly, mentally urging them to hurry. When the three of them finally emerge, I smile, though I'm sure it must look ghastly. 

Tom does not look well. His usually delightfully golden skin is pale as a ghost's. One of his eyes is black, and there is a large gouge on his forehead, dried blood crusted around it. His usually beautiful blonde hair is dull, and mussed much more than usual. When he fastens his blue eyes on me, there is no twinkle, no humour whatsoever. It breaks my heart to see him like this. Still, there is no mistaking his Southern drawl as he says," Fancy meetin' you here." It is a sad attempt at humour, but I take it. He lets out a tiny moan of protest when I hug him, and I apologize. 

We head back the way we came, and I can almost hear Mina's thoughts (though not in the way I am used to) as she takes mental notes of our situation. Tom is in no shape to put up a fight. I am too weak to use my 'powers', for what little good they would do. She and Skinner are the only ones who can defend us now. When she turns to me, I already know what she is about to say. 

" The children?" 

" Same floor that we were on," I say, my voice now deceptively calm," and in tunnels below." 

" How many tunnels, would you say?" She asks, looking as if she's dreading the answer. I can't blame her as the answer isn't the best. 

" Perhaps ten." I say," There's maybe... a hundred children?" She hisses at the count, but doesn't comment on it. Skinner growls, and I can feel his anger from where I stand. At my directions, Mina leads us to the nearest row of children. When I see their little faces inside of their prisons, tears spring to my eyes. Tom, who is only barely standing, actually seems to gather strength at seeing them, his will to save them so strong. 

We set about trying to find a key, a lock or something to open the doors with. Moreau is crafty, far more crafty than I had imagined, as there are no keys in sight, no way to open them. Mina tries to claw at the doors, and does so for quite some time before finally giving up, panting. I bite my lip as Skinner demands," What're we gonna do?" Mina shakes her head impatiently, her eyes darting around wildly as she tries to think of a solution. Seeing all of this makes me think of what I might possibly be able to do. I am weak, yes, but with the proper stimulation.... 

As soon as I think it, my mind is made up. I approach Mina, rolling up my sleeve to my injured and bleeding arm. I only barely notice the look of horror that Tom gives me as he sees it and the noise of complete surprise that Skinner makes. I hold it right up to her face and simply look at her. She understands what I plan on doing without a word, and she asks," Are you sure?" I nod and say," Anything for the children." She nods back at me and then, her fangs bared, she clamps down on my arm. 

The agony resulting makes my knees buckle and my vision darken. I scream out loud, unable to help myself, the feeling of her tearing at my skin simply unbearable. The pain is so bad that as soon as I push outwards with my mind, focusing on the prisons, they immediately spring open, the doors to some actually exploding. I picture it all in my mind, all tunnels and all prisons suddenly opening and freeing the children. 

**_Children! _**I say mentally, putting some urgency into my mental 'voice', **_Quickly, come!_** I sink to the ground as soon as I have accomplished my goal, Skinner's invisible hands clutching at me carefully. 

" My God..." Tom says, sounding shell-shocked," my God...." Skinner is angry, so angry that it frightens me. I tremble as he snarls," So this is how you did it? This is how you contacted us? You put your plan into action, huh?" I nod and say," I had to... I _had_ to." There is no response, though I know it is not the end of this conversation. 

Suddenly, an incredible thud rocks the entire building. I cradle my hand to my chest, looking up as dust is shaken from the ceiling and wonder aloud," What on Earth...?" Mina gives a wry smile and says," Mr. Hyde must be enjoying himself." I force myself to my feet, waving off protests, knowing that there is still more to be done. Tom moves to take off his tattered shirt to wrap my arm with but I say," No. Save it." 

The children begin to approach us at this point, looking frightened. My heart aches for them as they approach me, their little eyes wide. One comes right up to me, his thumb in his mouth, and grabs onto my skirts, looking up at me as if I knew exactly what to do. In this instant, I know that what I have done has been worth it. 

" It's all right children," I call out," We're going to get out of here." They come faster now, more and more of them, and one little girl asks," Can I see my mommy?" I smile at her and say," Yes." She is satisfied at this and, much to my surprise, she calls out," We're going home now." She says it as a fact, as if there were no other choice. When all the children are accounted for, we head out again. I almost laugh when I hear a little boy with a lisp say," Hey! There'th an invithible boy!" 

" That's _man_ thank you very much. Heh." Skinner replies, and I chuckle a little, marveling at his resilience and ability to continue to invoke humour, even in this situation. We head back upstairs, Tom bringing up the rear, Skinner somewhere in front of him, Mina in the lead and I roughly in the middle. The little boy has continued to cling to my skirts, his little knuckles white. Another little girl holds my good hand, her big blue eyes looking up at me trustingly when they are not looking ahead. 

When we reach the main foyer again, we are met with sheer chaos. Mina was right, Mr.Hyde _is_ enjoying himself. He growls in glee as he tosses guard after guard (and a few of Moreau's creations) like toys into walls and other assorted objects, killing most of them instantly. I shudder a little when I see one guard's head bounce off of a wall and open up like an overly ripe melon. It is hard to believe that my Henry is in there somewhere. 

Nemo is doing his fair share as well. His limbs move faster than I can see, his saber doing irreparable damage to man after man. There is no sign of Moreau or his son. I frantically search for Quartermain, but don't spot him. I feverently hope that he is safe. Mina turns to me and firmly says," Take the children to the ship." I nod, assuming that Nemo's underwater ship is outside waiting for us. 

" Skinner?" Mina says, but receives no response. I hear a shout from my left and know that he has already gone to join the fray. Mina tells Tom to help me, and though he protests, she refuses to hear any excuses, saying that he is no help to them in the shape that he is in. I begin herding the children towards the door, relieved when Tom begrudgingly helps. I tell him to take the lead as I double back to the rear of the group to urge on the stragglers. 

I notice one little boy has hidden in a doorway, his eyes trained on the fighting, terrified. I run towards him and say," Come!" He lets out a little whimper as I forcibly lift him off his feet and into my arms. My injured arm throbs, but I force myself to ignore it. Just as we reach the door, a voice says," Stop right there!" Recognizing the voice right away, I practically shove the boy outside before whirling around to see Kaspar leering at me. His eyes are still unfocused, and now I am definitely assured of his madness. 

" You unimaginable bastard." I say, or rather breathe, my eyes fixed on his face and unable to move. He grins a bit at me and I can feel the rage return to my body. He reaches for me and I do the first thing that instinct calls for. 

I make a fist, draw it back, and punch him right in the face. I am more surprised that I actually managed to hit him than the fact that I hit him in the first place. He staggers back, blood coming from his nose, and I grin before I can help it. I shake my hand in the air though, sure that I've bruised a bone at the very least. I watch as he looks down at the blood on the floor and then looks at me. My heart flutters in fear as he growls, and I cry out when he suddenly runs for me. 

My mind almost acts on it's own as it stops him in his tracks, physically lifts him right into the air and slams him against the wall. Fueled by adrenaline, I watch calmly as I slam him up against the wall over and over until his very skull is nothing but a mush. I let the body drop to the floor, surprised only by the fact that I was able to watch the event, not commit it. When I close my eyes, I know that what I have done is not wrong. Kaspar was not human. He was a monster, more of a monster than the beings that he helped his father create. I fight the urge to go over and spit on his body. 

I do not know what to do, now that I have confronted Kaspar. Should I stay and see if I can help the others, or should I go outside and tend to the children? I know that I have no offensive powers to speak of, and that I would probably only be in the way, but that doesn't erase the nearly overwhelming urge to join the fray. With much reluctance, I leave the building, stepping out into the sunlight for the first time in what seems like years. 

I don't take the time to enjoy it, my mind now focused on helping the children. When I see Nemo's ship, I run up the plank. When I am greeted by the children and Tom, who looks overwhelmed by them, I willingly take over, relieving Tom of his responsibility. Before I can stop him he leaves the ship, heading back to the building to assist the others. I do notice that he has two guns with him, and ammunition. I silently wish him luck. 

I turn my attention to the children, trying to comfort them as best as I can while wondering what's happening inside. I don't know what Alan's plan was, or even if he had one, and I hope that whatever it was it's working. The island is deceptively calm now, the only sign that there has been a battle at all being the damage done to the building itself. I realize belatedly that it was done by this very ship. 

" Excuse me." 

I look down as another little girl, this one with shockingly red hair and ruddy cheeks, tugs on my skirt. I kneel down so that we're at eye level and try to keep my voice calm as I say," Yes sweetie?" She sniffles a little and asks," We goin' home now?" I bite my lip and then hesitantly say," Soon sweetheart, very soon." I stand up again and ask them all if anyone's hurt. None of them say a word, and I take this to mean that everyone is all right. 

They are all silent, probably due to a lingering fear that they will be harmed if they speak. As I look back to the building, my apprehension growing, none of them protest or whine at all. They simply watch me watch the building. They too know that there are people in there, good people fighting against some very bad people. 

Time passes, far too much time. I am desperate to know what is going on, and so I try to contact them from inside. Exhaustion has settled back into my body once again, and so my feeble attempts bring nothing but more fear, more frustration. 

Lord, let them live. Let them be safe. 

One of the children breaks the silence with a tiny whimper, and I automatically draw her closer to me, resting a hand on her shoulder as she buries her face in my skirts. My heart thuds in my chest, and I begin to entertain thoughts that they might not make it. I berate myself for doubting them. Against my better judgment, I reach back into my bag of tricks and squeeze my injured arm tightly with my free one. The resulting pain helps me contact Mina very briefly. 

**_Katie,_** she tells me, sounding grave,**_ you have to promise to tell one of the crew to pick up anchor in ten minutes._**

**__**

**_Mina... I can't! _**

**__**

**_You have to. Do it, promise me. Even if we don't...._**

**__**

**_Mina...._**

**__**

**_Promise! Didn't you say that you would do anything to save the children? If you were speaking the truth then, then you will promise to leave in ten minutes right now!_**

**__**

**_All right... I promise._**

**__**

**__**I am forced to retreat out of her mind at this point, and I can feel myself slipping into a tizzy again already. I know that this is one promise I will not break. Looking down at the children by my side, I know I can't. It hurts to think that I might have to leave my friends... my family... behind. 

I swallow thickly and wait for what seems like an eternity. We are all as still as statues as we watch the building for any sign of the others. Tears well in my eyes as I contemplate life without them... without Henry. I begin to pray silently as the tears slip down my face. I wait, hoping that He will grant my prayers to save them. 

More time passes, and I know that the deadline approaches. I debate for a moment, over the promise I made. Just as I am about to go to find one of Nemo's crew, the doors suddenly swing open. A smile crosses my face as I recognize the unique forms of the League. My tears are now those of joy as I watch them approach. The children give excited cries of joy as they see them, knowing that they owe them a lot. When they near the ship, Nemo in the lead, I take a mental account of each member, making sure that they are all there. When I am satisfied, I tell the children to stay put and meet them halfway down the ramp. Mr.Hyde is now Dr.Jekyll once more, and even in the situation I am more than a little dismayed to see that he does not look me in the eyes once. 

I help Quatermain up the ramp, seeing that he is in very bad condition, his pants stained with more than a little blood. I'm sure he's been wounded badly. He gives me a brief smile to reassure me when he sees the anguish on my face. We manage to get everyone inside before the ship starts moving, but only by scant moments. I wonder why there is so much urgency, and why the others looks so anxious, but my questions are answered before I can voice them. 

An amazing explosion rocks the ship violently, nearly throwing Quartermain and I right off our feet. Several of the children do fall, and I spend a little time helping them back up and trying to comfort them. When they are quiet again, or at least quieter, I turn to Alan and demand," What-" 

" I rigged the place with explosives." He tells me, knowing what I am about to ask. I nod, not surprised in the least. In fact, it would take very little for me to be surprised now. I look up at him and hesitantly inquire," Moreau?" He gives me a dark look and lowly says," Trust me... he's not going to be hurting anyone anytime soon. I nod, and, now assured that everything has been taken care of and that I need not worry any longer, my vision darkens and I finally allow myself to collapse. 

**[Next time]**

****

**The aftermath of the battle. Will Henry forgive Katie? **


	12. If It Be Your Will

_Author: Manic P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Katie. Everyone else belongs to whoever they belong to. _

_Notes: Well, this is it. The end of this story. I might do a sequel in the near future, but I'm not promising anything. I've never really had good luck with sequels. Anywhoo... I really hope you all like it, and again, thank you to all those who reviewed. I've never had that many reviews before. So thanks and enjoy._****

****

**If It Be Your Will**

" Just hold still." Nemo says sternly, yet with a touch of gentleness. Despite what he says, I tense completely as his hands approach my arm. He has cleaned it carefully with luke warm water, but it still looks ghastly, seeping blood slightly. The skin is pale, nearly as pale as my face is. My fingers clutch at the arm of my chair violently, my nails digging into the upholstery. I bite my lip, sinking my teeth in hard enough to draw blood as Nemo begins to clean the wounds with the best thing he could find. Whisky. 

I don't make a sound as he cleans my wounds except for a few tiny whimpers and a few hisses as the liquid seems to burn my skin. Nemo is utterly silent, glancing at me a few times, but otherwise focusing solely on my arm. I let my eyes stray to the small porthole on my left and I try my best to keep my attention on that instead of the burning sensation on my arm. 

After fainting, I was brought to the nearest cabin onboard Nemo's strange vessel by Allan. I woke up only a few minutes later, only to receive quite the tongue-lashing from him. I could only stare at him with wide eyes as he went on, his face turning scarlet. Finally, Nemo intervened and told Allan that I'd had enough. He left the room with a huff, though I could tell that his reaction stemmed from frustration and not real anger towards me. 

I haven't seen any of the others. I'm sure they're either tending to the children or are seeking medical attention themselves. From what I saw of the battle, it was vicious. 

Finally, the burning sensation on my arm dissipates as Nemo stops applying the alcohol to it. I turn my head and watch as he then wraps my arm tightly in a white bandage. The bandage covers my arms from wrist to shoulder, and I test it carefully, bending my arm slowly, then stretching it out. I give Nemo a look of approval and say," Thank you." He nods at me and then, after gathering up his medical supplies, he leaves. 

Cradling my arm to my chest, I sit up, fully intending to find Henry. I fix my shirt and climb out of bed, pausing for a moment when the world spins wildly around me. When my vision is corrected, I head for the door slowly. I hastily smooth down my hair before striding out of the room. I smile and nod warmly at some of Nemo's men as they walk past me, surprised at the sheer numbers he has. When I stop one to ask if he knows where Henry is, he simply shrugs and says," This is a large ship, Miss." I thank him anyway and continue on. 

Luckily for me, I run into Henry after only a few more minutes of searching. I smile at him, or rather, practically beam at him, fueled by my relief that my fear of never seeing him again were just that, fears. He does not return the smile, in fact, he doesn't even look at me. My smile fades, and is replaced with a look of anguish. I reach out with my uninjured hand almost without thinking, wanting to touch him. He jerks away from the touch, and then begins to move away. I spin around, staring after him for a moment, and then cry," Henry!" 

He pauses, his back to me, and I can feel the tension running off of him in waves. I lick my lips and then desperately say," Please...." He sags a little, and I wait expectantly, hoping against hope that he will turn around and take me into his arms. I want to hear what he is thinking, but morals and the fact that my tapped energy won't allow it stops me. It seems like an eternity before he speaks again, and when he does all my hope is snatched away, leaving me shaken and empty inside. 

" N-no." He stammers, and when he says it again, his voice carries a strength I have rarely heard from him. I swallow thickly, and raggedly say," Henry please, I'm sorry-" 

" Stop. Just s-stop. I don't want t-to hear it." He says, cutting me off. Then he strides away from me before I can stop him, or even say another word. I stay where I am, completely frozen in place. I close my eyes when I hear a door slam shut a minute later. When I open them a minute later, my vision is blurred with tears. I blink and they slowly make their way down my face. My body trembles, my mind races, trying to think of ways to get him to listen to me, to make him forgive me. Finally, I move, leaning against the nearest wall, trying to catch my bearings. 

God, was this how my mother felt when my father left her? I know their situation was different, but... the sheer _pain_ of it.... How could she have stood it? My body seems to move of it's own accord, and before I know what I'm doing, I'm halfway back to my cabin. I pass one of Nemo's men on the way there, and I quicken my pace, not wanting anyone to see me cry. He pauses anyway, asking," Are you all right miss?" 

" I'm fine." I snap as I pass him, and finally make it to my cabin. I shut the door behind me and then lean against it, my tremors becoming more violent. Though I knew Henry would be upset with me, there was some part of me that clung to the idea that he'd forgive me and take me back. My crying increases as I think this and my knees can no longer support me. I slide to the ground and then pull my knees up to my chin, unable to do anything else. 

I'm not sure how much time passes, but it must be significant. I fall into a strange sort of spell, one dominated by the incredible feeling of numbness in my belly, which spreads to the rest of my limbs like some sort of sickness. The sheer force of it cows me, but I know that I do deserve it. I've betrayed his trust. He gave me a gift, a fragile little gift, and I shattered it. The darkness grows steadily inside me. 

A sharp knock at the door sends me out of my stupor, and I only barely remember to respond to it, sounding dazed when I do. 

" Are you well?" A voice that I recognize as Nemo's calls out. I nod, even though he can't possibly see the action, and reply," Yes... yes I'm fine." I let out a mirthless chuckle at the complete lack of truth to the statement. There is silence, and I can only assume he's left me alone. I sigh heavily and drag myself away from the door. I crawl into bed, fully clothed, and stare out the porthole. It's darker now, and I can just barely see what's left of the rosy pink sky made by the sunset. 

It seems like only minutes pass before another voice floats through the door, this one Tom's. He sounds much stronger as he tells me that the rest of the League has gathered for dinner. I shudder at the notion of food and call back," I'm not hungry." He tries again, this time trying to persuade me, saying," They have oysters." He says it in a singsong voice, as if he expects me to actually be tempted by it. 

I am horrified to hear my very own voice angrily shouting," Would you just leave me _alone_?!" There is a pause, and then Tom softly says," Sorry." I feel like I've kicked a puppy. I try to push everything out of my mind, knowing that I'll go mad if I think of it all now. I fall asleep sometime during my attempt and spent the rest of the night fighting nightmares in a restless sleep, tossing and turning, feeling less at ease now then I did back at Moreau's lair. 

I wake up when the first light of morning comes, and again I stare out of the porthole. I know I have to get up today, that I can't stay in the safety of this room for the remainder of the journey, and the thought makes my stomach churn. The numbness hasn't dissipated during the night, as I had hoped. Is this what it's like to have your heart broken? 

I manage to get myself up and out of bed, but when I go to the mirror, I immediately want to crawl right back into bed and hide until we reach our destination. I look haggard, as if I had been in battle a thousand times, instead of just once. My eyes reflect my inner sadness just as easily as the mirror reflects my image. I sigh heavily and begin to make myself presentable, not wanting anyone to know what happened, at least not right now. 

I finally leave my room and I am struck with the odd feeling that I've been in seclusion longer than I had thought. Things seem foreign to me, even being on my feet feels odd to me. I decide to see if the children need help at all, as I'm sure not many people have time to tend to them right now. I find them easily enough, surprisingly. They are in a larger room which I can only assume is the dining room, playing around as if they didn't have a care in the world. I observe them for a moment, my mind taking me back to a time when I was actually happy, when I felt loved and I felt safe. 

'_Damn you mother_,' I curse mentally,' _why did you have to leave me_?' 

" Well look who's up and about." A voice behind me says. I let a smile cross my lips before I turn to face Skinner, who's dressed and grease painted. He gives me a half grin and says," Where've you been, luv?" I am tempted to reply,' Hell' but instead I simply answer," The strain put me out like a light. I couldn't believe how tired I was." 

" How's the arm?" He asks, his face tilting down towards the appendage. I sigh slightly and answer," It's all right. It hurts, of course, but it'll be okay." I demonstrate my point by bending my arm a little. He nods in what appears to be approval, and almost gruffly says," I'm glad... I was uh... worried, for awhile there." I look at him, eyebrows raised, and tease," Why Skinner, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're getting soft on me." 

" Ha!" He barks, sounding relieved that I haven't made the situation more awkward by making a huge fuss over his statement. I snort out a laugh, but to my own ears it lacks any real mirth. He doesn't seem to notice, or perhaps he just doesn't want to call me on it. Either way, it doesn't really matter, as we fall into a companionable silence. The children eventually notice us in the doorway and a few bold ones come running over, grabbing onto my skirts and tugging eagerly as they beg me to play with them. 

Amused, I allow a few of them to drag me over to their little group. I soon find myself surrounded by them, many pairs of eyes trained on me as I regale them with a spur-of-the-moment fairy tale about a Princess and a Prince and a dragon. I'm so busy with the children that I almost don't even notice Henry appear in the doorway about halfway through. The only thing that draws my attention to him is the movement of his body as he turns to leave. I pause in the middle of my story, tensing as I wait for him to act. His eyes never meet mine in the brief moments before he leaves again, leaving me to wonder if he was actually here in the first place. 

My disappointment is great, and I can feel the aching of my heart renew itself. I feel my cheeks heat up as my eyes move to where Skinner is standing, having seen the entire exchange. I tell myself to let it go, again moving my eyes to the door, praying that Henry will return. 

" Miss?" One of the children questions, breaking me out of my reverie. I blink a few times and then apologize, picking the story back up. My voice is shaky at first, but I manage to overcome it slowly, and soon my voice has taken on a strength that I do not feel. When I finish my tale, the children immediately ask for another. Thankfully, before I am lead by guilt into telling another, Skinner steps in and says," I think Miss Howard has had enough for now." They disperse, finding new activities rather quickly. I give Skinner a thankful look and take my leave, my arm aching something fierce now. 

~~~ 

When I first step onto the docks when we finally make it back home, I feel none of the joy that I thought I would at returning. Any hopes I had of getting Henry to stop being angry were dashed each time he avoided my eyes... or avoided me altogether. The only one of the others who knows something is wrong is Skinner, and he doesn't talk about it with me. Part of me is glad, as the thought of dragging up all those feelings to the surface just makes me feel sick to my stomach. 

The children's parents are waiting for us, all anxious to see their children. After quite some time, Nemo was able to contact the authorities and was able to inform them that the children had been found. It took awhile, but we were able to find the homes for each of the children. I take a moment from my own misery to watch the joyful reunions between child and parent. 

I nod politely as several of the parents thank me and the others, many of the women with tears in their eyes. I say goodbye to the children and watch with an almost sad glance as they turn and leave. I know that I will never see them again, and I find a lump growing in my throat at the thought. They are dear children, and I have grown fond of them in our short time together. 

" Y'gonna be alright?" 

I turn and give a weak smile as Tom places a hand on my shoulder, nodding. He smiles back and, having long since forgotten my harsh words to him before, says," C'mon. I think we're all ready to get home." I nod again, and watch as Nemo's men unload his automobile. My eyes stray to Henry's form, where he's leaning against a post on the edge of the docks. His eyes are focused on the churning water, though I know he doesn't really see it. He's lost in his thoughts, and looks slightly sad. I want to go comfort him desperately, but I know it would only be spurned. 

It seems like only moments pass before we're in Nemo's automobile, only just having enough room for all of us. The ride is unusually tense, but I only barely notice it. I stare out the window, watching the scenery go by. I can't say I'm eager to get home, but I'm very happy at the prospect of getting out of the automobile. I find it very disorienting. While it is a novel idea, I very much doubt that this automobile business will catch on. 

I am one of the first out of the automobile when we reach home, but while the others hurry up the steps, smiles crossing their faces, I can only stand at the bottom of the stairs and stare up. It's strange... while I was imprisoned on Moreau's island, I wanted nothing more than to be here. Now that I am, I half wish that I wasn't. I shake my head, as if trying to rid myself of such thoughts, and climb the stairs. 

Inside, I immediately head towards my room, wanting to be alone again. I am just at my door when I spot Henry heading down the hallway, his back to me. I hesitate for a moment, and watch as he walks into the library, shutting the door behind him. I bite my lip, wondering what I should do. I make up my mind after only a moment's deliberation, jogging towards the library even as my mind screams at me not to. 

When I slip into the library, I am greeted with an almost heartbreaking sight. Henry is sitting on the table, staring off into space. He's lost in his thoughts, just as he had been on the docks, and again I want to comfort him. I take a step forward, and the sound of the door closing behind him startles him out of his thoughts. He looks at me for a moment and his gaze is almost cold. I shiver a little and whisper," Henry?" 

" Yes?" He answers. I breathe a sigh of relief; at least he's acknowledging my presence. I lick my lips and then continue," I'm sorry Henry." As soon as the words are out of my mouth, Henry shakes his head and stammers," I-I don't think y-you are though." 

" Henry please-" 

" If you tell me right now," he interrupts, getting to his feet," that if you could do it all over, you wouldn't have lied, you wouldn't have left like that... I will forgive you." 

I stare at him in surprise, at a loss for words. His eyes, for once, never waver and his gaze has turned piercing. I look away from him, searching my heart for the answer. I close my eyes, thinking of what might have happened had I not gone when I had. I let out a shuddering breath, my arm aching suddenly, and then slowly shake my head. 

" I think you already know what my answer is." I say softly, and I know he can hear the sadness there. I open my eyes and look at him. His posture is now slumped, and I can see the pain in his eyes as our gazes connect. I swallow thickly and then continue," I had to, Henry. I _had_ to. Can't you understand...?" I know my words are falling on deaf ears, and so I stop talking for the moment. 

A moment of silence passes between us, and I see with sudden clarity that we are in a very difficult situation. I knew it was bad before, but I didn't know just how bad until now. I heave a sigh, and then say the most difficult thing I have ever had to say before in my life. 

" Henry," I say softly and slowly," if you want me to leave, I will. Just tell me to go and I will." He lowers his head at my words, as if they have put a new weight there. I hold my breath, waiting for his response. I know that what I have said is true, and that I would leave if it would be easier for him. When he looks up again, his voice wavers as if he too is near tears. 

" Y-yes." He says, so softly that I have to strain to hear him," G-go." 

The words sting like nothing I have ever felt before. Sobs lodge in my throat, and I have to struggle in order to say," If that's what you want... I'll go." I turn away from him, not wanting him to see me cry. As the tears stream down my face, I just barely manage to choke out," I want you to know that I... I'll never forget you, Henry." My statement is greeted with silence, and everything suddenly is just too much to bear. I run out of the library. 

Once I have reached my room, I let the tears come as I collapse onto the floor, holding myself upright with my good arm. I breathe deeply, trying not to let myself give into hysteria. I had had no idea that he felt so strongly. I had half hoped that he would have taken me into his arms instead of pushing me away. Such were my thoughts, the thoughts of a silly little girl, not a woman. 

Not the woman Henry wants. 

The thought propels me to my feet. I grab my bag and with feverish movements, I pack my things. I throw things into my bag haphazardly, my tears still falling. Once I have everything in my bag, which doesn't take much time at all, I carry it to the door. I glance around the room one last time, and then slip out into the hallway again. 

I manage to get to the front door without running into anyone. I open the front door and pause for a moment, waiting for someone to come and stop me. 

Nobody does. 

My heart sinks along with my hopes. I head outside, not entirely sure as to where I am about to go, but fully intending to get as far away from Henry as possible. The same thought keeps repeating itself over and over in my mind. 

_He doesn't want me._

My entire body feels as if it's being shrouded in despair. I have never felt so rejected before, not even when I was a child. I keep my head down as I pass people in the streets, not wanting them to see my pain. However, my emotions quickly overcome me. I duck into an alley as my tears come, and I lean against the side of a building, resting my forehead in my hand. I tell myself to stop, but my body refuses to listen. I quickly descend into sobs which wrack my entire body. I slowly slide down the side of the wall until I'm crouched down and then begin to cry into the fabric of my dress. 

I'm not sure how long I'm there for before I sense the presence. Usually when I sense someone, I get feelings and impressions of them. Sometimes, I even get thoughts which drift towards me without the other person having any idea that I know what they're thinking. I have to get a lock on them before I can shut them out. 

But this being, whatever it is, is different. I'm given a vague impression of perfume. It's exotic, only a gentle breeze and a fleeting whiff of a musky, heady scent. There are no thoughts to accompany this, instead, it's almost as if the person doesn't actually exist. I lift my head, my curiosity distracting me from my sadness for a moment. When my eyes fall upon the figure in the shadows, I immediately leap to my feet, the recent battle making me wary. 

The first thing I think of when I see him is exotic. With his almost beautiful features: beautiful cheekbones, pale skin and piercing black eyes, he's more god than man. He steps out of the shadows, not fully into the light, but enough so I can see him. He smiles at me, and for some reason which I can't pin point, the gesture makes me shiver in fear. 

" My dear," he says," why are you crying?" 

" I-I..." I stammer, unsure of what to make of him," W-who are you?" His smile gets wider, and for a moment I think he's amused by the question. He gives a slight bow and gently says," I am a friend." I open my mouth to rebuke the response, but I find myself at a loss for words. His black eyes force me to look at him, arrest my body and make me stay. I draw in a shuddering breath as he lifts a hand, sure that he's going to hurt me in some way. He crooks a finger at me, and strangely, I find myself moving towards him. 

When I am mere inches away from him I stop, though it is an entirely unwillingly. I stare at him, entranced by those eyes. The darkness... it's seductive. It's drawing me in and encompassing me, suffocating me. I draw out a shaky breath and watch as his pale hands reach out. His cold, bony fingers wrap around my neck, but they aren't tight enough to hurt me. Our gaze never breaks and suddenly, his voice is in my head. 

_" Look at me... Yes, look."_

__

_" You feel like death,"_ I mentally whisper back_," you are decay." _

__

__I whimper, suddenly terrified, and let out a squeak as he suddenly brings me close to him, pressing our foreheads together. A jolt runs through me, making me jerk against him and go completely tense. Something passes between us, a connection of a mental sort. I bunch up my hands into fists and weakly throw punches at him, though it does no good. 

Slowly, I feel resistance ebb away from my body completely. He draws me into his arms, holding me like he would a lover. I cling to him, feeling as if I need to touch him, as if he is the only thing sustaining me. I swallow thickly, weak and yet elated at the same time. I look up at him and smile, suddenly feeling at home with him, like I belong here in his arms. 

" Who are you?" I ask again, this time without a trace of fear. He gives me that same smile back, and then leans in close. His scent surrounds me like the most exotic of flowers from the most exotic of places. His breath is hot on my ear as he answers me. 

" My name," he says," is Dracula." 

[End] 


End file.
